My Star Wars Story
by Tiffanie1983Thomas
Summary: This is my story - - the thing's that happen ((in my head)) in the next movie ((Episode: 8)) - - this is the story of what happen's to Luke & Leia - - after TFA... ***i own NOTHING! the only four ((4)) thing(s) i own is Amanda Woodshed, Sera ((SARA)) Kenobi, Amelia... ((first name (a name nobody knows of) for Rey)) & Rey's boyfriend, Silas... (((Geroge Lucas & Disney)))
1. Chapter 1

i dunno what Luke's first line in this next movie ((episode: 8)) will be. but i think i know what will happen, when Leia finally see's her brother, for the first time in some 20-odd years.

Rey brings Luke back home ((to Leia's motel room))... there is a deathly silence, when they enter the room... Leia is reading a book. Leia looks up at Rey & Luke, Luke nods "Hello."... Leia nod's back "Hello."

Rey said: "Look who i ran into."  
Leia said: "Nobody."  
Luke said: "Hey, i'm not a nobody!"  
Leia said: "Yes, you are a nobody."  
Luke said: "How can you say that!? i'm a Jedi."  
Leia said: "So am i. ((Jedi-wise))"  
Luke said: "You chose FAMILY, over being a Jedi..."  
Leia said: "i had to "choose" family, over being a Jedi... you weren't gonna take care of those kid's."  
Luke said: "What kid's?"  
Leia said: "Your kids!"  
Luke said: "i have kids?"  
Leia said: "Hell yea, you have kids!"  
Rey said: "STOP! Just, stop talking to each other! For five ((5)) minutes. STOP!"  
Luke said: "Yea, Sis! We got a kid in the room... better not let her hear her mother fight with her uncle."  
Leia said: "i'm NOT her mother."  
Rey said: "My parents dropped me off at Jakku. i gotta get back there, so that they will know i'm still waiting for them to come back & get me!"  
Leia said: "No! Rey - - i dropped you off at Jakku. Your mother died, and your father didn't want anything to do with you. So, i signed the adoption papers, then dropped you off at Jakku, so that your brother wouldn't find you, easy."  
Rey said: "What?"  
Leia said: "i dropped you off at Jakku. i made you that promise that i would come back for you..."  
Rey said: "Why didn't you come back for me?"  
Leia said: "i couldn't... didn't want you to go to the other side."  
Luke said: "What are you saying?"  
Leia said: "Nothing, Luke. i'm just talking to my adopted daughter."  
Luke said: "Really? Leia, are you alright?"  
Leia said: "Yea, i'm alright... Why?"  
Luke said: "You have never acted like this, before."  
Leia said: "Acted like what? A mother?"  
Luke said: "Yea."  
Leia said: "i've been a MOTHER for the past - - 32 to 33 years."  
Luke said: "32 to 33 years... that's along time!"  
Leia said: "i know, that's along time."  
Luke said: "What does Han have to say about all of this?"  
Leia said: "Han? Han who?"  
Luke said: "Your boyfriend, Han Solo... what does he have to say about this?"  
Leia said: "Oh... that Han." Leia pauses, for a second. then, she said: "Han's dead!"  
Luke said: "WHAT!?"  
Leia said: "Yup! Dead. Ben killed him."  
Luke said: "Who killed him?"  
Leia said: "Our son, Ben Solo..."  
Rey said: "Kylo Renn."  
Luke said: "Oh, the new BAD GUY..."  
Leia said: "Yea... the new BAD GUY!"

-

Then, Leia goes back to reading her book. Luke & Rey just sat down, at the table, at the other end of the room. Luke could tell that Leia was upset about something... he didn't know what she was upset about.

Luke said: "Rey... i have something to tell you."  
Rey said: "What?"  
Luke said: "The FORCE is strong in my family..."  
Leia said: "Shut up, Luke! That is the one thing i don't wanna hear, again!"  
Luke said: "What?"  
Leia said: "The FORCE is strong in your family... your father has it, you have it, your sister ((me)) has it... and, now: your DAUGHTER has it."  
Luke said: "My DAUGHTER? Are you sure she is my daughter?"  
Leia said: "That is why i signed the adoption papers... Rey was my niece."  
Rey said: "Kid is still in the room!"  
Leia said: "Yea, we know!"  
Luke said: "Know what?"  
Leia said: "We know that the KID is still in the room."  
Rey said: "Who is my brother?"  
Leia said: "We'll talk about that, some other time."  
Rey said: "What happened to Ben?"  
Luke said: "He went over to the Dark Side of the FORCE... about the same time you where born."  
Rey said: "You guys are brother/sister, right?"  
Luke said: "Yea... TWINS!"  
Rey said: "oh, CRAP! Does this mean, when i get pregnant, i will have twins?"  
Leia said: "You better not get pregnant, anytime soon!"  
Luke said: "i agree with my sister! People in this GALAXY pass over, during childbirth."  
Leia said: "Padme..."  
Rey said: "Who is Padme?"  
Leia said: "Our mother - - Senator Padme, ((aka)) Queen of Naboo."  
Rey said: "Well, who was your father?"  
Luke said: "Anakin Skywalker."  
Leia said: "Darth Vader."


	2. Chapter 2

back to my story, from last night... ((Luke, Leia & Rey in Leia's hotel room)) - - Continued...

-

By this time, Leia got under the covers... still reading her book, but under the covers!

Luke said: "Umm..."  
Leia said: "What is it now, Luke?"  
Luke said: "What was i saying?"  
Leia said: "You where talking to the KID about something."  
Rey said: "You know, Leia - - the KID has a name."  
Leia said: "Ben..."  
Luke said: "What are you talking about?"  
Leia said: "Ohh, sh&t!"  
Luke said: "WHAT is it, Sis!?"  
***Right then, Ben Solo knocks on the door***  
Leia said: "I'm not here!"  
***Leia pulls the covers up over her head***  
Luke looked at the door, then back at Rey & said: "Go get the door, i'll fight off any monster, that Leia's afraid of."  
Rey said: "Umm... Yea - - about the door thing... Uh, no!"  
Luke said: "WHAT?"  
Rey said: "Yea, i'm gonna go hide in the bathroom."  
***Luke answered the door... Kylo Renn was standing in the doorway***  
Leia said: "What am i doing? My brother is gonna DIE, and, i'm hiding, under the covers." Then, she said: "Why should i care about what happens to Luke? He hasn't been my brother, in the past some 20-odd years!"  
Luke said: "Uh, you talking to yourself, Sis?"  
***Leia pulled the covers off... She sat up.***  
Leia said: "Yea... i'm talking to myself."  
Luke said: "i thought so." Then, he said: "i thought you said you weren't here!"  
Leia said: "i changed my mind!"  
Luke said: "Why? Why did you change your mind?"  
Leia said: "This would have been a SUICIDE mission. i can't let you kill yourself."  
Ben said: "Hi, Mom!"  
Leia said: "Hi, Ben!" Then, she said: "I am NOT your mother!"  
Luke said: "We just had this conversation, about Rey... about a half hour ago!"  
Ben said: "WHAT? Not my mother...?"  
Leia said: "i was never married, and i never had a child... of my own."  
Ben said: "Why not?"  
Leia said: "Padme..."  
***Right then, Rey came out of the bathroom***  
Ben said: "Who's Padme?"  
Rey said: "Grandma... Luke & Leia's mother, who died while giving them life." Then, she said: "Right?"  
Ben said: "Who the HELL are you?"  
Rey said: "i dunno..."  
Luke said: "My daughter, Rey."  
Leia said: "Luke - - give me the saber."  
Luke said: "What saber?"  
Leia said: "i wanna hold something that belonged to my father - - give me the lightsaber!"  
Luke said: "Ohh, that saber."  
***Once Leia gets the saber, she automatically finds the "on" button... she accidently turned it on***  
Leia said: "Whoops! Didn't mean to turn it on."  
Luke said: "Don't matter... it's yours!"  
Leia said: "What?"  
Luke said: "The Saber... you can keep it. Just, say it's a present from Dad. i got my green Saber."  
Leia said: "i don't want it!"  
Ben said: "i'll take it!"  
***Leia turned the "Saber" on - - she held tight to that Saber!***  
Leia said: "Over my dead body... The Saber is MINE!"  
Ben said: "i'll kill ya, for it!"  
Leia said: "You would."  
Luke said: "We are not gonna kill your Mother, anytime soon. She has to learn how to use that thing, before anybody, ((in this room)), kill's her."  
Leia said: "Gee... Thanx, Luke!"

Leia had gone back to reading her book... Ben was still visiting with Luke & Rey... Leia just wanted to read her book, in peace! She was not getting it ((peace)) anywhere else.

Luke said: "So, Ben... how old are you?"  
Ben said: "33."  
Leia said: "Told ya..."  
Luke said: "How far back... did we go...?"  
Leia said: "33 year's... that's how far back."  
Luke said: "When was the Battle of Endor?"  
Leia said: "What was it? 35 years ago!"  
Luke said: "35 years?"  
Leia said: "Yup!" Then, she said ((more like: yelled)): "DAD'S BEEN GONE 35 YEARS?"  
Luke said: "Leia... calm down!"  
Ben said: "Yea, take a CHILL pill, Mom."  
Leia said: "i am NOT your mother, Skywalker!"  
Luke said: "Did you just call him...?"  
Leia: "Skywalker? Yes! i just called him Skywalker!"  
Ben said: "Skywalker?"  
Leia said: "You are not a SOLO!"  
***Ben looked upset***  
Leia said: "HELL! i'm not even a Solo."  
***Right then, Rey goes pale... WHITE!... Ghost White... She runs in the bathroom, to throw up.***  
Leia said: "Rey? You alright, in there?"  
Rey said: "Yea, i'm alright."  
Luke said: "No... you are NOT alright. What's wrong, Kid?"  
Leia said: "Kid?" Then she said: "Luke... you are sounding like Han Solo."  
Luke said: "Really? i sound like Han Solo?"  
Leia said: Uh-huh."

***5 hours later... in the hospital***  
***Leia walk's into the hospital room***  
Leia said: "You look like sh%t."  
Rey said: "Good thing is: I'm still alive!"  
Leia said: "Yea..."  
***Leia looks into the bins***  
Leia said: "Now, when did you get this?"  
Rey said: "When they took out my appendix."  
Leia said: "You got two of them."  
Rey said: "i know... you don't have to tell me."  
***Baby "A" ((Boy)) started crying... Leia picked him up***  
Leia said: "Shhh... you're alright. Grandma's here!"  
Rey said: "You're not his Grandmother."  
***Luke popped his head in***  
Luke said: "Hey, Leia - - how is she doing?"  
Leia said: "Pretty good, for having... TWINS."  
Luke said: "WHAT!? Did i hear you right? TWINS?"  
Leia said: Yup... TWINS!"  
Luke said: "We just talked to her about this..."  
Leia said: "About 7 to 8 hours ago, i remember."  
Luke said: "Didn't we tell her not to do this?"  
Leia said: "Yup!"


	3. Chapter 3

Still in the hospital ... after the TWINS where born... ((Luke, Leia & Rey))

Luke said: "Come on... lets go back to the hotel. You need sleep!"  
Leia said: "Nah - - i need to make sure your CHILD id alright."  
Luke said: "Hmmm..."  
Leia said: "Let's just make sure she pulls thru the night."  
Luke said "...i HATE hospital's!"  
Leia said: "You are not much of a father, are ya? You know, most father's would stay with their kid's ((boy/girl, doesn't matter))."  
Luke said: "How many **FATHER** 'S have you known, over the years?"  
Leia said: "Two ((2)) or three ((3)). Maybe four ((4)). i dunno - - it's been a few years."  
Luke said: "Been that long, huh?"  
Leia said: "Yea..." She looked down at Rey... then, she said: "Pull thru, Kid! Don't die on me!"  
***Leia stared at her **GRANDCHILDREN** , for the next 2 hours - - very boring.***  
Leia said: "Hey, Luke... come over here, for a second."  
Luke said: "Yea... what's wrong, sis?"  
***She pointed to Baby "A" ((Boy))...***  
Leia said: "Who does he look like?"  
Luke said: "Well, he look's like me, when i was a baby."  
Leia said: "i dunno... who he looks like." Then, she said: "Deffentily not us... somebody else, in our family."  
Luke said: "Then WHO does he look like?"  
Leia said: "Skywalker, SHUT UP! i'm trying to think."  
***Leia FIGURED it out, by using the FORCE***  
Leia said: "Ben!"  
Luke said: "What is it with you calling out Ben's name?"  
Leia said: "I'm gonna KILL him! Where is he?"  
Luke said: "Out in the waiting room... i think."  
Leia said: "Where's my Saber?"  
Luke said: "Right here..." He handed Leia the BLUE Saber. Then, he said: "What is going on?"  
Leia said: "Let's go out of the room, before i say anything i will regret in front of the grandkids."  
***They both walked out of the room... Leia closed the door***  
Leia said: "Ben... my Ben... is the FATHER to those twins!" Then, she said: "i'm gonna KILL my own son!"  
Luke said: "Hold on! He's not your son."  
Leia said: "i raised him... he's mine!"  
Luke said: "Take a chill pill! Calm down, sis."  
Leia said: "I can't! And you know why?"  
Luke said: "Why?"  
Leia said: "My SON got his "HALF" SISTER pregnant!"  
Luke said: "Huh?"  
***They both walked back into Rey's hospital room***  
Leia said: "Same father - - different mothers."  
Luke said: "What happened to their mothers?"  
Leia said: "They died... giving LIFE to YOUR CHILDREN." Then she said: "Childbirth."  
Luke said: "So, they ((Ben & Rey)) are both mine. ((?))"  
Leia said: "Yea... i didn't want a family, in the first place... i wanted to be FREE, and not tied down. Han wanted to be a father." Then she said: "When i couldn't get pregnant ... you had Ben ... Han took one look at him & said: **"He's ours! He's a SOLO."** so, when your FIRST wife passed away, we adopted your son. - - WE gave him the name BEN, because of Ben Kenobi."  
Luke said: "Obi-Wan..."  
Leia said: "i miss him ((Old BEN))... and Han... and my son ((Ben))!"

The next morning: they all kind of fell asleep, together - - Rey & Leia in one bed, Luke on the other... The best news: REY PULLED THRU THE NIGHT!

Rey said: "What the hell?"  
Leia said: "Morning... Kiddow."  
Rey said: "What happened? Why am i in the hospital?"  
Luke said: "You don't remember?"  
Rey said: "No..."  
Luke said: "Not even your appendix?"  
Rey said: "No..."  
***Leia picked up Baby "B" ((Girl)) & handed her to Rey.***  
Leia said: "Do you remember having her?"  
Rey said: "No..."  
***Luke picked up Baby "A" ((Boy)) & handed him to Rey***  
Luke said: "What about him? Do you remember having him?"  
Rey said: "No..."  
Leia said: "Now... the big question is: What are you gonna name them?"  
Rey said: "i wanna give them Grandma & Grandpa's names... you know (?) your parent's names."  
Luke said: "Anakin."  
Leia said: "Padme."

Leia went back to reading her book, that she didn't get to finish, in the hotel room...

Luke said: "How far along in the book are you, Leia?"  
Leia said: "Oh, about half-way thru." Then she said: "i better not have anymore of this sh&t - - i wanna finish my book!"  
Luke said: "i don't blame you!" Then he said: "I'd wanna finish my book, too... if i had a book to read!"  
Leia said: "Do you wanna read a book?"  
Luke said: "Nah - - not today!" Then, he said: "Aren't you gonna go kill your son?"  
Leia said: "Nah - - not today!" Then she said: "i have my grandbabies to think about."  
Luke said: "They're more YOUR grandchildren than they are mine."  
Leia said: "Hell, yea! Both sides..."  
Luke said: "What do you mean by: BOTH SIDES...?"  
Leia said: "You just met your daughter, on that tiny island, less than a week ago!"  
Luke said: "I will give you that."  
***Leia put her book down***  
Leia said: "i will NEVER finish this book!"  
Luke said: "Pick up that book... and start READING... i'll shut up."  
Leia said: "Help me, Obi Wan Kenobi - - you're my only hope!"  
Luke said: "What?"  
Leia said: "Help me, Obi Wan Kenobi - - you're my only hope!"  
Luke said: "i haven't heard that in..."  
Leia said: "Forty ((40)) years! That was before we met each other... right before you left Tatooine."  
Luke said: "WOW!"  
Leia said: "We where 19, 20 - - maybe 21 y.o. - - back then..."  
Luke said: "Yea... We're OLD!"  
Leia said: "OLD? Luke, we're older than DIRT!"  
Luke said: "How old is dirt, anyway?"  
Leia said: "i dunno..."


	4. Chapter 4

THREE DAYS LATER: Back home... Leia's hotel room.

Leia said: "i don't think i'm up to this!"  
Luke said: "What?"  
Leia said: "Kid's... specially at my age!"  
***Rey was already asleep, on the other bed.***  
Leia said: "Uh, Luke - - i have a question.  
Luke said: "Yea, Leia?"  
Leia said: "if i KILL my son, Kylo Renn - - i'd be on the DARK SIDE of the FORCE, wouldn't i?"  
Luke said: "Uh... yea. MURDER is going to the DARK SIDE.  
Leia: "Ummmm... i don't want that."  
Luke said: "NO! We don't want that, now - - do we!?"  
Leia said: "i can't believe he ((Ben - Ben Solo)) did that - - to his own sister!"  
Luke said: "Well... Back then - - they didn't know they where brother/sister. Don't be too hard on them.  
Leia said: "Sh&t!"  
Luke said: "Yea, you would be in sh&t-land...!"  
Leia said: "Up the creek - - without a paddle!"

***Right then, Rey woke up***  
Rey said: "What are you guys talking about?"  
Leia said: "Good morning, Sleepy Head!" ((even tho, it was 10 o'clock - -at NIGHT))  
Luke said: "Leia - - you can't kill Ben - - you have your ((OUR)) GRANDCHILDREN to think about, right now."  
***Leia peeked into see her BABIES... Anakin was up - - Padme was still asleep**  
Leia said: "How's Grandma's little man doin'!?"  
Luke said: "Anakin is not gonna say anything, GRANDMA."  
Leia said: "...'Grandma'? i like that!  
Rey said: "What are you guys talking about?"  
***Leia picked Anakin up...***  
Luke said: "Awww... She want's to HOLD the baby."  
Leia said: "Yea... i wanna HOLD the baby - - Luke."  
Rey said: "She grew up with kid's, Luke.  
Leia said: "NO! i was the only child. i didn't grow up with other kid's in my family."  
Luke said: "Same here. back on Tatooine...  
REy said: "Kind'a sound's like Jakku!  
Luke said: "i was an ONLY CHILD - - until the Battle of Endor, when i found my sister."  
Leia said: "Battle of Endor! That was like: 35 years ago!"  
Luke said: "Along time ago..."  
Rey said: "...in a Galaxy..."  
Leia said: "...Far, far away!"

Leia said: "Uh... Why did we just say that!?"  
REy said: "i dunno"  
Luke said: "Cause we wanted to say that! That's why we said that."  
Leia said: "Yea... RIGHT!"

***Leia started reading her book AGAIN!***  
Luke said: "Are you still on the same book?"  
Leia said: "Uh-huh... same book, as before."  
Rey said: "Must be a SLOW reader, Luke!"  
Leia said: "FAST reader... Skywalker TALKS too much."  
Rey said: "SKYWALKER...  
Luke said: "Yo!"  
Rey said: "STOP talking, so that Leia can READ her book!"  
Leia said: "...'Yo'? My brother just said 'Yo'... He's a 'Yo-Yo'...!"  
Luke said: "i am NOT!"  
Leia said: "Well... if u just BE QUIET for about an hour, my book will be done!"

***Five hours later: 3 o'clock, in the Morning - - Padme ((Baby "B")) starts screaming, bloody murder*** - - ***Everybody jumps up, out of a dead sleep - - all except for Anakin ((Baby "A")), who slept right thru his sister screaming bloody murder***

Leia said: "i can't take this!"  
Luke said: "What the HELL?"  
Leia said: "i never could take it, when a KID screamed bloody murder... AND, that goes back to when i was a kid, living on Alderann."  
Rey said: "What's Alderann?"  
Leia said: "My home planet."  
Luke said: "i remember that!"  
Leia said: "Rey - - don't look too confused!"  
Rey said: "i'm not confused... i'm just soaking it all in."  
Leia said: "Dad blew up my planet - - with me there, watching it BE BLOWN UP!"  
Rey: "Huh? Who is Dad?"  
Luke said: "Anakin Skywalker."  
Leia said: "Actually, it was Grand Moff Tarken, who blew up my home planet."  
Luke said: "Vader was with you, when Tarken blew up your planet."  
Rey said: "Who is Vader?"  
Leia said: Anakin Skywalker."


	5. Chapter 5

We start off this chapter, with Luke staring into HIS grandchildren's baskets. ((more like cribs, but i'll call them baskets)) in this GALAXY, they don't have CRIBS...  
***Leia was sitting, debating on reading her book, or not.***

Leia said: "Luke - - Do you wanna talk... OR... can i read my book?"  
Luke said: "Write your book - - scratch that! - - read your book!"  
**Luke was having too much fun, looking at his GRANDBABIES!*** - - ***Rey was doing HOMEWORK on her computer.***  
Luke said: "Hey, Rey - - you can go do something with your friends, tonight... i will stay behind and watch the kid's for you."  
Rey said: "Thanx, Luke - - i don't have any FRIENDS on this planet.  
Leia said: "Oh, brother..."  
Luke said: "What? Read your book!"  
Leia said: "Yes, Dad."  
***Leia went back to reading her book.***  
Luke said: "i am your BROTHER."  
Leia said: "i know."  
Luke said: "i am NOT your FATHER."  
Leia said: "Anakin Skywalker is my FATHER..." Then she said: "Queen Padme of Naboo was my MOTHER."  
***Luke looked at Anakin ((Baby "B")) - - ((Baby Anakin was the only one up, out of himself & his sister, Padme)) and said: "The force is strong in our family! Your GREAT-grandfather ((Anakin/Darth Vader)) had it, your grandfather ((me)) has it, his sister ((your adopted grandmother - Leia)) has it, your mother ((Rey)) has it, and - - in time, little man... you will have it also!"  
Leia said: "Luke, just give him 15 ((maybe 18)) years to grow into the FORCE, first."  
Luke said: "How long did it take for Ben ((Skywalker)) Solo to grow into the force, Mom?"  
Leia said: "He turned EVIL when he was 12 years old... i think... don't quote me on that one."  
Luke said: "That's when i left."  
Leia said: "No - - that is when your daughter was born, and Sera ((Sara)) passed away." Then, she said: "Then... you left! For good!"  
Rey said: "Who is Sera?"  
Luke said: "Sera Kenobi - - Rey, she was your mother!"  
Leia said: "She was also Ben ((Obi-Wan))'s daughter."  
Luke said: "Ben had kid's?"  
Rey said: "Who is Ben?"  
Leia said: "Ben Kenobi was Anakin Skywalker's best friend/mentor - - back when Anakin was JEDI Anakin Skywalker... son of Shmi Skywalker - Slave."  
Luke said: "Well, then... who was our grandfather?"  
Leia said: "The FORCE itself, was our grandfather, Luke!"  
Luke said: "i forgot how much i missed you, Sis!"  
Leia said: "There's not much to miss, Luke."  
***Luke was sitting on a blanket, on the floor, with his grandkid's*** - - ***Anakin started fussing...***  
Leia said: "WHAT!? Stop your fussin', little man!"  
***Leia looked at Anakin, for about 5 minutes, without talking.***  
Leia said: "Oooooh, i know. You wanna be a Mini Darth Vader for Halloween, this year!"  
***Right then, Padme started crying, as well***  
Leia said: "O.k. - - now, i have to find 2 Mini Darth Vader costumes for Halloween."

Later, that night... Luke saw the ring box... ((everybody else ***Rey, Anakin & Padme*** was FINALLY asleep))

Luke said: "Uh... Leia! What's this?"  
Leia said: "Ooooh. That is the ENGAGEMENT ring box. i've had that box forever."  
Luke said: "Forever?"  
***Leia had tears in her eyes***  
Leia said: "i shouldn't be talking about this!"  
Luke said: "Talk to me, Sis..."  
Leia said: "Only if i can read my book tomorrow!"  
Luke said: "Deal..."

Leia said: "The ring is on my finger."  
***Luke looked at her LEFT hand...***  
Luke said: "No, it's not on your finger."  
Leia said: "Other hand, Luke!" Then she said: "See!?"  
Luke said: "What happened between you & Han?"  
Leia said: "i got pregnant! That's what happened between me & Han."  
Luke said: "i thought you said you couldn't get pregnant!"  
Leia said: "i said i didn't want to be tied down with kid's. - - i never said that i couldn't get pregnant. i couldn't CARRY the baby up to 9 months."  
Luke said: "Go on."  
Leia said: "We lost 2 pregnancies. Ben ((your son)) was born, in between the 2 pregnancies. The first pregnancy was TWINS (a boy & a girl), the next pregnancy was a single child (boy)." Then, she said: "Lost both pregnancies at about 4 1/2 months."  
Luke said: "Sorry!"  
Leia said: "Ben went to the Dark Side ((became: Kylo Renn)) - - Han left, and i've been DIVORCED, ever since!"  
Luke said: "Sorry it had to happen, that way... Sis!"


	6. Chapter 6

**They ((Luke & Leia)) finally fell asleep.***  
***Leia had a bad dream, she woke up, screaming: "NOOOOOOO!" You see, she dreamed that her mother, Padme, had just passed over, again!***  
***Luke also woke up, concerned for his sister, who was having a bad dream***

Luke said: "What's up?"  
Leia said: "Mom's dead..."  
Luke said: "i've known that - - longer than you've known that, Sis."  
Leia said: "What happened?"  
Luke said: "We where born... remember?"  
Leia said: "No..."  
Luke said: "Yea... that's what happened. Mom died, giving us life."  
Leia said: "i have a BAD FEELING about this!"  
Luke said: "So do i. if you don't go back to sleep, the grandkid's will wake up, and you will have to take care of them!"  
Leia said: "Shut up, Luke!"  
Luke said: "Hey, Sis - - if you could talk to Mom, what would you say, to her?"  
Leia said: "Oooh, i dunno. i'd probably tell her about Han & the kid's." Then, she said: "All 5 of the kid's."  
Luke said: "Ahhh..."  
Leia said: "Jania ((F)), Jacen ((Jason)) - - ((M)), Ben ((M)), Anakin ((M)) & Rey ((F))..."  
Luke said: "You named the kid's that you lost?"  
Leia said: "Yea. Every parent SHOULD name their children. Even if the child dies, that child should have a name on the headstone."  
***They fell asleep, again.***  
***Then ((an hour after Luke & Leia fell asleep)) BOTH grandkid's woke up screaming***  
Leia said: "CRANKY GRANDMOTHER..." Then, she said: "Not in the job description!"  
***Five minutes later, Leia said: "Rey!" No reply...Then Leia said: "AMELIA!"  
Rey said: "Huh - - What!?"  
Leia said: "Baby crying... and, no... i am not BABYSITTING!"

Later on, that day: Luke & Rey took the twins to the MALL! Leia had her book & her light-saber, instead of reading her book, she took a nap, with her book & her light-saber. Nobody was getting that Saber!

Leia said ((before her nap)): "FINALLY! Some peace & quiet... Where's my book?" She found her book, then she said: "Where's my Saber?" She found her father's old Saber... Then, she took a 6 hour nap... ((She needed it! The nap, i mean. - - she really didn't need the book OR the Saber, for her nap.)) - - ***Personally, i think she misses her Dad ((Darth Vader)), that's why she keeps tabs on her father ((Anakin Skywalker))'s light-saber, ALL THE TIME...*** - - Leia was getting sick. She didn't want a fuss made over her, so she's the one who sent them ((Luke, Rey & the kid's)) to the MALL.

***they came back...Leia was just waking up***  
Luke said: "Did you finish your book?"  
Leia said: "NO... i took a nap."  
Luke said: "You took a nap, because we got out of here, with the kid's... right?"  
***Leia sat up***  
Leia said: "I almost poked my eye out!"  
Luke said: "With what?"  
Leis said: "With Dad's old Saber."

Three day's later:

Rey said: "Hey, Luke..."  
Luke said: "What's up, Rey?"  
Rey said: "Leia's been SLEEPING for the past 3 days... is she sick?"  
Luke said: "Good question, Rey. - - Leia, you need to wake up, for a minute."  
***Luke used the FORCE, to talk to his sister***  
Luke said: "Leia... Hear me... Leia!"  
Leia said: "Luke..."  
***Then, she woke up... but, only for a minute.***  
Leia said: "Lando!"  
Rey said: "i think we need to take her into the hospital..."  
Luke said: "She's fine!"  
Rey said: "No - - she's not fine... we need to take her into the hospital!"

***at the hospital...  
Doc. said: "She's pregnant!"  
Leia said: "The Doc. is crazy!" Then, she said: "The pluming is out!"  
Doc said: "What?"  
Leia said: "The pluming is out - - i had my youngest son ((Anakin)) at 33 years... two years later ((35 years old)) i had my pluming out!" Then, she said: "i am an OLD person... a person who can NOT have anymore kids!"  
Doc. said: "Well, how old are you?"  
Leia said: "Luke... Luke - - how old are we?"  
Luke said: "i dunno. 61 - - 62. Somewhere in there!"  
***Right then... Lando Calrissian walked into the hospital, with a broken ankle***  
Lando said: "Leia!"  
Leia said: "Oh, sh&t!"  
Lando said: "Hey, Skywalker!... How have you been?"  
Luke said: "Yea, it's me..."  
***They gave each other a hug, like back in the GOOD OLD DAYS ((Battle of Endor))***  
Lando said: "Hey, Leia. How's things going with you?"  
Leia said: "Thing's are going great, Lando!"  
Lando said: "What are you doing in the hospital?"  
Leia said: "The kid's ((Luke & Rey)) got worried about me, 'cause i SLEPT, for 3 days!"

Leia said: "Stupid doctors!"  
Lando said: "What? Did i miss something, here?"  
Leia said: "The KID Doctor, over there, think's i'm pregnant... even after i told him the pluming is GONE!"  
Lando said: "Pluming is gone?"  
Leia said: "Yea... i had a HISTOR-RECTOMY when Anakin was 2 years old!"  
Lando said: "Hey, Leia - - i know this is a PERSONAL question, but: How is Han & the kid's?"  
Leia said: "Ooooh, you mean: Ben & Amelia?"  
Lando said: "Yea... how are the kids doing?"  
Leia said: "Ben went to the DARK SIDE - - and, Amelia has... TWINS!"  
Rey said: "Amelia also goes by the name of REY!"  
Lando said: "Well, what about Han? How is he doing?"  
Leia said: "Dead!"  
Lando said: "WHAT!?"  
Luke said: "it's true... i believe my sister - - her HUSBAND is dead! Died about a month ago."  
Lando said: "How? How did it happen?"  
Luke said: "Ben! Ben (Skywalker) Solo - - aka: Kylo Renn - - killed my brother-in-law."  
Lando said: "Damn!"


	7. Chapter 7

Lando said: "Stormtrooper's are on their way."  
Leia said: "Oh, sh&t! i don't like those guys!"  
Lando said: "Nobody LIKES them."  
Leia said: "We'll see about that!"

***Right then, FN-2187 walked into this hospital wing***  
FN-2187 said: "Lando Calrissian?"  
Lando said: "i'm the guilty person..."  
Luke said: "Hey, Lando..."  
Lando said: "Yea, Luke?"  
Leia said: "Give him your name, rank, & phone number!"  
FN-2187 said: "You are Lando Calrissian... right?"  
***Luke sat down, on Leia's bed***  
Luke said: "He's alittle short to be a stormtrooper!"  
Leia said: "Huh? - - Oh, the uniform!"  
Lando said: "Yea... i'm Lando Calrissian! What do you want, from me & my friends?"  
FN-2187 said: "My name is FN-2187 - - i want my Dad back!"  
Leia said: "Lando has kid's?"  
Lando said: "i dunno, if i have any kids..."  
Leia said: "2187..."  
FN-2187 said: "That's me!"  
Leia said: "2187 was my cell number, back on the Death Star... back when i first met Luke, Han, Old Ben, Chewie & C-3PO."  
Luke said: "i wonder how 3PO is doing!"  
Leia said: "Uh, Luke - - we're 3PO's family, you know!"  
Luke said: "Oh, Leia - - you never met Kenobi - - Old Ben. You never met him!"  
Lando said ((talking to FN-2187)): "Who are you?"  
FN-2187 said: "Calrissian is my LAST name! FN-2187 is my Stormtrooper ID."  
Lando said: "Who was your mother?"  
FN-2187 said: "Amanda. Amanda Woodshed. Remember her?"  
Lando said: "Try back, and see if i remember Amanda - - in another day, or so."  
FN-2187 said: "Ok... i can try back in a day or two ((2)) days."

***Leia went over to her closet, picked up Anakin... Went back to her bed & sat down***  
Lando said: "What is that?"  
Leia said: "My Grandson, Anakin. Anakin Skywalker."  
Lando said: "Where did you get him?"  
Leia said: "My closet?"  
Lando said: "Your closet?"  
Leia said: "Yea... my closet!"  
Lando said: "Now, when did you become a GRANDMOTHER?"  
Leia said: "When my kid's had kid's of their own!"  
Luke said: "I'll go get Padme, out of the closet."  
Lando said: "Padme? Odd name, if you ask me!"  
Leia said: "Don't go dissing on The Skywalker Family names!"  
Lando said: "What? Family names?"  
Luke said: "Anakin & Padme."

Luke said: "Grandma's got one, and Grandpa's got the other one."  
***Lando was confused! He said: "They are Leia's grandkids!"  
Leia said: "His ((Luke)) Grandkids! i'm the ADOPTED Grandma."  
Lando said: "WHAT!?"  
Luke said: "They are my grandbabies!"  
Lando said: "How? - - i thought you where Ben's mother!"  
Leia said: "How many times do i have to say this!?"  
Luke said: "Don't!"  
Leia said: "Huh?"  
Luke said: "Don't say anything."  
Leia said: "Lando - - me & Han ADOPTED my brother's kid... because we couldn't get pregnant!"  
Luke said: "What?"  
Leia said: "WE couldn't STAY pregnant!" Then she said: "i was pregnant, twice... couldn't stay pregnant!"  
Lando said: "Awww..."  
Leia said: "We lost the kid's at about 4 1/2 months along." Then, she said: "it's OK tho! i don't mind that i lost both pregnancies... i'm ALIVE! and, that's what counts... i'm alive, today... and that's what maters!"  
Luke said: "What's my little girl doing...? - - huh? - - What you doing?"  
Leia said: "Ben SOLO was never a real SOLO. Ben was a SKYWALKER, from birth."

Leia said: "i still don't TRUST Lando!"  
Luke said: "i don't TRUST him eather!"

Leia said: "i need a cookie!"  
***She went to the cupboard to find a cookie, for herself***  
Leia said: "Who ate my last cookie, and forgot to buy me some more cookies?"  
Luke said: "i think that was you, Sis."  
Leia said: "Dad would kill me, if i did this on the Death Star."  
Luke said ((in his best Darth Vader voice)): i find your lack of COOKIES disturbing!"  
Leia said: "Dammmit!"


	8. Chapter 8

***THREE DAYS LATER ((after the cookie incodent))***  
***Leia was taking a nap, again... with her Saber!***

Luke said: "So... Rey - - What do you wanna do, today?"  
Rey said: "I dunno. - - Leia has a good idea, why don't we ALL just take a nap, today?"  
Luke said: "i wanna do something."  
Rey said: "Read a book!"  
Luke said: "What book? Leia's sleeping with her book." Then, he said: "i wonder if we have any popcorn, in this joint!"  
Leia said: "No popcorn, Luke!"  
Luke said: "WHAT!? No popcorn?"  
Leia said: "i ran out of popcorn - - three ((3)) week's before i ran out of cookies!"  
Luke said: "i thought you where asleep!"  
Leia said: "i was sleeping. not no more!"  
Luke said: "This is disturbing! No cookies - no popcorn."  
Leia said: "i know - Luke. i feel your pain!"  
Luke said: "How long ago did you last have popcorn, in the joint?"  
Leia said: "Last time i had popcorn in the joint, was three ((3)) weeks before i ate my last cookie."  
Luke said: "How long ago did you last have a cookie in the joint?"  
Leia said: "Two ((2)) week's ago."  
Rey said: "Guy's! STOP talking about food! You're making me hungry."  
Leia said: "i still wanna cookie!"

***Four ((4)) hours later, they ALL ((yes, even Leia)) went to the park***  
***Leia brought her book - - to read!***

Luke said: "Leia, put that book away, and come play with the kid's."  
Leia said: "You're sounding like a father... you're sounding like MY FATHER! - - You're my BROTHER, and i don't have to listen to you!"  
Rey said: "Luke - - she's outside... she's doing better than before. Hell! Before she was inside, reading her book. Let her read her book, before she goes home & gets under her covers again. At least, she's doing this family outing with us!"  
Luke said: "True."  
Rey said: "At least, she's doing something with us!"

***They all went back home***

Leia said: "Now, what do you wanna do?"  
Rey said: "Take a nap!"  
Leia said: "i can do that!"  
Luke said: "Oh, no! WE are NOT gonna take a nap, all day."  
***Leia fell asleep*** ((She don't care what her brother says!))  
Luke said: "She don't care what i say."  
Rey said: "She is OLD! She need's more naps than the rest of us."  
***Luke looked ((cross eyed)) at Rey, & said: "I'm the same age as Leia!" Then, he said: "i don't need as many naps as she does!"  
Rey said: "She's still your kid sister!"  
Luke said: "Kid sister?" Then he said: "Oh, yea... i was born first!"  
Rey said: "She must have had a hard life... you know, when somebody blows up your home-planet, that's hard!"  
Luke said: "Awww... did they blow up Jakku, yet?"  
Rey said: "No! Not yet."  
Luke said: "Then, don't talk to me about blowing up home-planets!"  
***Leia tried talking to Luke thru the Force... (("Luke!")) this time, it didn't work***  
Luke said: "i know - - we where having a nice conversation, before we started talking about blowing up Leia's home planet!"  
***Leia threw her book at her brother***  
Leia said: "My home planet!?"

Luke said: "Oh, Leia - - did i hear you right...? - - C-3PO is family?"  
Leia said: "Yup... you heard right!"  
Luke said: "How is 3PO family?"  
Leia said: "He's ((3PO)) my brother! Half-brother... yes, but he's still my brother."  
Luke said: "i ask you again... HOW is 3PO family?  
Leia said: "You don't know anything, about our family, do you? Before he turned into Darth Vader... our father, Anakin made 3PO to help out Grandma Shmi, around the house. Dad made 3PO when he was 10 - 14 years old... before he went off to JEDI SCHOOL."  
Luke said: "Before he went off to JEDI SCHOOL. - - Really?"  
Leia said: "i think that's around the same time he met Mom."  
Luke said: "Padme..."  
Rey said: "Interesting!"


	9. Chapter 9

* ****** **A Year Later** *******

Leia said: "i should go see Ben."  
REy said: "Ben? Ben who?"  
Leia said: "Ben. My Ben!"  
Luke said: "He's not really your son... He's your - - NEPHEW!"  
Rey said: "Nephew!? Are you sure, Ben is Leia's nephew?"  
***This is the **FIRST** time Rey has ever heard this - - Ben being Leia's nephew business.***  
Rey said: "What are you guys talking about?"  
Leia said: "Uh - Rey... i never had kid's - - of my own!"  
Rey said: "WHAT!? So - - Ben Solo is actually... ?"  
Luke said: "Skywalker! Ben Solo is actually Ben Skywalker!"

Luke said: "Yo! Leia... - - You awake?"  
Leia said: "Han had a wife, before he 'fell in love' with me!"  
Luke said: "WHAT!? 'Had a wife'... i don't believe it!"  
Leia said: "it's true! Han had a family ((wife & possible kids)) before we met."  
Luke said: "You're - - you're kidding... Solo had a family."  
Leia said: "Yup! - - {{{Han's ex-wife, Maz}}} She's the one who had your Saber ((MY Saber, now!)) - - She kept it, for you... WAITING for someone ((Last name: Skywalker)) to come CLAIM it.  
Rey said: "Maz's castle!"  
Leia said: "Yup."  
Rey said: "Han said that you didn't wanna see him - - He wanted to get off that planet, before he ran into you."  
Leia said: "That's Han for ya... he was **ALWAYS** afraid of doing something new."  
Rey said: "What?"  
Leia said: "Han didn't like new stuff. HELL! He was afraid, when we brought Ben home, from the hospital!"  
***Rey repeated what Leia just said: "He was afraid, when we brought Ben home, from the hospital!"  
Luke said: "Why?"  
Rey said: "Why was Han afraid?"  
Leia said: "Scratch what i said before about the POSSIBLE KIDS... i think he just had a WIFE & NO kids, before he met me!"  
Luke said: "How do you know that he even HAD a wife...?"  
Leia said: "i met her... Maz Kanata."  
Luke said: "Maz? Crazy old ((Yoda-type)) Maz Kanata?"  
Leia said: "Be nice! We're talking about your ex-brother-in-law's FIRST ex-wife!"  
Luke said: "You - - you even said that you & Han never got married!"  
Leia said: "SO! He's still your brother-in-law."  
Luke said: "How long where you guys together... after the Battle of Endor?"  
Leia said: "We had Jania & Jacen {{{twins, deceased}}} 2 years after Endor... Ben was born 3 years after the twins where born... Anakin {{{deceased}}} was born 2 years after Ben was born... And Amelia ((Rey)) was born about 10 years after Anakin was born."  
Luke said: "You forgot to answer my question, Leia!"  
Leia said: "What question?"  
Luke said: "How long where you & Han together, after the Battle of Endor?"  
Leia said: "Two ((2)) plus ((3)) is five ((5)) plus two ((2)) is seven ((7)) ... about 17 years, we ((me & Han)) where together, after Endor."  
Luke said: "Wow!"  
Leia said: "Then, he left for 22 years - -He came back and his SON killed him!"  
Rey said: "Nephew!"  
Leia said: "Han raised Ben - - Ben was Han's SON!"

***Kid's where sleeping... Padme woke up, screaming ((like normal - - Padme's the screamer, of the twins!))*** - - ***Anakin slept right thru his sister screaming***  
***Leia looked at her, and she said: "What's your problem, Girlfriend?"  
***Padme cocked her head, as if trying to UNDERSTAND her grandmother***  
Leia said: "Luke - - go get your granddaughter out of her basket-bed."  
Luke said: "Yes, Sis! i'll go get my baby out of her basket."  
Leia said: "You know - - you've been a real good GRANDPARENT, over the past year."  
Luke said: "I will do anything to keep them on this side of the FORCE - - i do not want them to follow in MY father's footsteps, and for them to join the DARK SIDE."  
Leia said: "Too bad Dad & Old Ben ain't here, anymore."  
Luke said: "They would've LOVED these two ((2)) little rascals!"

***Leia knew what she had to do... she had to do a SUICIDE MISSION... She had to... Had to go see her son, Ben. Even if it KILLED her.***  
***Scary thing is: She was planning to go see her SON, with nobody else knowing of it.***  
***Deffenet SUICIDE MISSION: Nobody else knows of her plan to go see her son... very dangerous!***

Leia said: "i wish, that somehow, Mom ((Padme)) would've made it!"  
Luke said: "Sometimes, i wish that too, Sis."  
Leia said: "i wish she was here, RIGHT NOW! Maybe she could give me some advice."  
Luke said: "Advice? Advice on what?"  
Leia said: "Advice on my son, Ben."  
Luke said: "Ohhh... i hope you're not gonna do something stupid, to try to bring your son back to the light side!"  
Leia said: "Maybe! i dunno yet, what i'm gonna do about that boy."


	10. Chapter 10

***The next day*** - - ***The TWINS ((Luke & Leia)) where home, alone***

Leia said: "Thinking... thinking... thinking..."  
Luke said: "What? What's wrong, Leia?"  
Leia said: "You're still here... What are you DOING here? i thought you went with Rey & the kids."  
Luke said: "i can stay with my KID sister, anytime i wanna!"  
Leia said: "What? Rey forgot to DRAG you to the mall, with her & the kids!"  
Luke said: "i wanna spend alittle ALONE time with my sister... if you don't mind!"  
Leia said: "i don't mind. We barely had anytime to ourselves, since before the kids ((Anakin & Padme)) where born... and, that was a year ago!"  
Luke said: "My grandkids are getting OLD!"  
Leia said: " **Everybody is getting old... including us!** "  
Luke said: "Shut up, Leia!"  
Leia said: "What did i say, that was so wrong?"  
Luke said: "Oh, nothing!"  
Leia said: "What would Mom say to us, right now, if she was here? - - in fact: what would Dad say to us?"  
Luke said: "They BOTH would say that they LOVE us!"  
Leia said: "I'm a disappointment... to BOTH Mom & Dad!"  
Luke said: "Never!"  
Leia said: "It's true. - - My son... their grandson... went to the Dark Side of the Force."  
Luke said: "i have never heard you talk like this, before! What's going on?"  
Leia said: "i wanna turn their DISAPPOINTMENT into them being PROUD of me."  
Luke said: "They are proud of you! You got your high school diploma, didn't you?"  
Leia said: "Yea..."  
Luke said: "Mom & Dad are SUPER PROUD of you!"  
Leia said: "i never got married!"  
Luke said: "They are proud of the family you had, with your boyfriend."  
Leia said: "Han."  
Luke said: "Yea... that guy!"  
Leia said: "Did you forget his name?"  
Luke said: "NO! He was your boyfriend... not your husband."  
Leia said: "Well, he SHOULD have been - - with all the time we shared, together... raising Kylo ((Ben)) Renn."  
Luke said: "You can call him Ben - - you know him as Ben, you don't need to call him Kylo."  
Leia said: "We knew Dad as Darth Vader, and we called him by Darth Vader!"  
Luke said: "I guess you have a point..."  
Leia said: "No sh&t, Sherlock!"  
Luke said: "Where'd that come from?"  
Leia said: "i have no idea!"

***They where sitting on the couch, laughing at each other!***

Leia said: "i'm cold..."  
***Luke didn't say anything, but he threw a blanket on Leia***  
Leia said: "Gee... thanx, Luke!"  
Luke said: "Welcome, Leia!"

Leia said: "Hey, Luke ..."  
Luke said: "Yea, Sis?"  
Leia said: "Do you think Mom is an ANGEL?"  
Luke said: "Yea... Mom's an angel... watching over us. Every day - - since we were little kid's."  
Leia said: "Not every day..."  
Luke said: "Yea... every day!"  
Leia said: "Sh&t! - - - - What about Dad?"  
Luke said: "Dad too!"  
Leia said: "DOUBLE SH&T!"  
Luke said: "What?"  
Leia said: "Naughty word - - i need a drink."  
Luke said: "Uh - - i had the last beer, a week ago!"  
Leia said: "No cookies? No popcorn? AND: No beer?" Then, she said: "i'm getting a water!"  
Luke said: "Ohhh, water!"

Leia said: "i give Grandma Shmi alot of credit."  
Luke said: "Why?"  
Leia said: "She raised Dad!"  
Luke said: "Until he ((Dad)) went off to JEDI SCHOOL."  
Leia said: "True."  
***Luke put his hand under the blanket - - to feel Leia's feet***  
Luke said: "Holy Cow! You ARE cold."  
Leia said: "Duh... i told you i was cold!"


	11. Chapter 11

A different kind of chapter

Leia woke up at about 3:30 am, one morning... she decided to go see her son, Ben... She left a note for Luke - - the note read: "Luke - - **STOLE your GREEN Saber...** Went to see my son. - - See you in the next life. Love always... your little sister, Leia."  
Yea... she STOLE Luke's GREEN Saber - - and went to the Millenium Falcon. Once she got in the cockpit - - she couldn't remember how to turn The Falcon "on"... She said: "Sh&t!" So, she fell asleep in The Falcon - - she spent the night, ALONE - - in The Falcon! She slept for a whole day, before her brother ((Luke)) found her, at about 6:30 am (the day after she ran away to the Falcon)... As soon as he found her, SLEEPING ((peacefully, with no NOISE)), he said: "Uh, Leia... wake up. You forgot your meds." Leia woke up (sorta woke up) & she said: "Why do i need meds? Do you think i'm CRAZY?" Luke said: "i'm the crazy one - - i'm the one who left you, alone, for that 24 years!"  
Luke said: "You going somewhere?" Leia looked around the cabin... she said: "i must have left the keys to this SHIP at home." Leia kept looking around the cabin... she said: "i gotta sell this thing. or, drop it off, on an unknown planet." Rey hopped on board... and said: "Are you guys missing something?" as she dangled the keys in front of Luke.  
Luke said: "You can BLOW this ship up, Sis." ***Leia went back to sleep - - Luke figured out how to turn the Falcon on, and get it to go into LIGHTSPEED, so... by the time Leia woke up, she was at the Death Star ((Starkiller Base)).

As soon as they landed on STARKILLER BASE, Leia said: "Can we go home? i don't wanna do this, today." Luke, who was sitting at the chess table, looked up & said: "Don't wanna do what today?" She said: "Kill myself." He said: "Why not?" She said: "We got GRANDKIDS we gotta think about." He said: "Oh, yea."

-  
Ben yelled at his commander: "Let's BLOW UP a planet!" Right then, Luke & Leia walk out of the Falcon... unarmed, except Leia had a Saber. She was not planning on using it, at this time. Leia said: "BEN!" Ben turned around, so fast - - and said: "Mom! What are you doing here?" Leia looked at him ((Ben)) & said: "How many times do i have to say this? - - i am NOT your Mother!" Leia knew to keep her mouth QUIET about the TWINS ((Anakin & Padme)) - - telling Ben that he was the father would only hurt the kids! Leia said: "Do you huys really wanna blow up a planet?" Ben said: "Yea..." Leia said: "i have the PERFECT planet you can blow up!" Luke said: "What planet would that be?" Leia said: "Dad's home planet... Tatooine." Luke said: "Go ahead - - blow it up... i'm not going back there... EVER!" Leia said: "Look, you got permission from the third ((3rd)) generation of Skywalker's - - who grew up on Tatooine. i'd blow it up, any second now." ((With Luke's blessing, they blew up Vader's home planet, of Tatooine.))


	12. Chapter 12

Luke & Leia where still on Starkiller Base - - Leia said: "Hey... i'm gonna go get lost, for about an hour - - then, i'm going back to the Falcon." Luke said: "Go ahead!" Leia grabbed her book... and she went for a walk, around the Base... By the time she hit the second FOOD COURT... she saw Han, sitting at a table. ((This chapter is kind of a crossover - - **** **Indiana Jones (MEETS) Han Solo's family** )) He ((Henry Jones, JR.)) was eating lunch, with his family, Marion & Mutt. As soon as Indi sat up and saw the General ((Leia)), she sat down, went as white as a ghost! As soon as she saw Indi, she started crying - - because he WAS her ex-husband... but her ex-husband was dead, thanx to her son, Ben.

Yo! Peep's... Harrison Ford came back to Star Wars - - episode: VIII ((8))... in this chapter ((episode)), Harrison is playing Henry Jones JR. ((aka: Indiana Jones))

Wiping her tears away, Leia said: "Sorry - - just a memory!" Indi said: "That's o.k. - - are you OK?" Leia said: "Yea, i'm o.k. - - By the way, you look just like my ex-husband!" Indi said: "Really?" Leia said: "Yea... you COULD be his TWIN BROTHER!" Marion said: "Hello. Henry Jones JR. is my husband." Leia said: "Hey!" Then, she said: "i'm not trying to steal your husband. He could very well be my ex-husband's TWIN BROTHER! That is how close they look like each other!" Marion said: "Really? What happened to your ex?" Leia said: "My ex? Oh, My ex died. Son killed him." Indi said: "OUCH! When did that happen?" Leia said: "A year & three ((3)) months ago..." Marion said: "Sorry about your ex, sweetie!"  
By that time, Luke & Ben had found Leia, talking to Indiana & Marion Jones. Luke butt in, and said: "Yo! What are you doing, way over here?" Leia said: "Indiana, Marion - - my brother, Luke Skywalker." Luke said: "Hey!" Indiana & Marion said: "Hey!" Indiana said: "Sorry - - your sister sat down and started crying... She even said her husband died, alittle over a year ago." Luke said: "Husband? Really?" Then he said: "Oh... i don't think Han was Leia's husband." Leia said: "Solo is the FATHER of my children!" Luke said: "Yea... three ((3) out of five ((5)) children belong to Han Solo... the other two ((2)) belong to me!" Indiana said: "That just sound's weird!" Leia said: "i adopted his children... They are kid's three ((3)) and five ((5))." Indi said: "Ohhh... That sound's better."  
Right then... the girls ((Leia & Marion)) went into the bathroom, to re-do their makeup. {{{5 minutes later}}} Using the force, Leia said: "Ohhh, sh&t! i gotta go stop those kid's, before someone gets killed." Marion said: "What did you just say?" Leia said: "i dunno. Sh&t?" Marion said: "NO! You said something like someone's gonna get killed, today." Leia said: "Ben. My son, Ben. Likes to kill people!" Then, she said: "i gotta make sure his FATHER ((Luke)) is still alive." Marion said: "And, my husband!" Leia said: "Well... duh!"  
When they got out of the bathroom, Mutt Williams was talking to Ben Solo ((new bad guy - - Kylo Renn)). Mutt said: "Calm down. Nobody has to die, today!" Ben was like: "Han Solo must die, again!" Leia yelled out: "Yo! Ben! What the HELL is wrong with you? Han Solo is already dead." Ben pointed to Indi & said: "Han Solo is here, Han Solo must die!" Mutt looked at Leia & said: "is he bi-polar, or something?" Leia said: "i dunno **anything** about him! But, i'm bi-polar! it could run in the family." Luke said: "WHAT!?When did this happen?" Leia said: "When did what happen?" Luke said: "You being bi-polar...?" Leia said: "it happened when i was a youngling...i was 12, 13 or 14, i dunno how old i was. That was 100 years ago! That was way before we met each other, on the Death Star." Luke said: "Oh, yea. We met right after Dad blew up your home planet, of Alderann." Indi said: "WHAT?" Marion said: "Indi... maybe they had to be split up, when they where kids. You know - - home life wasn't that great...? So, they had to be adopted out." Leia said: "That's what happened! - - You see, Dad ((Anakin Skywalker)) went to the Dark side, and he became Darth Vader." Indi said: "i've heard of Darth Vader, before." Luke said: "Then, Mom ((Padme - - former Queen of Naboo)) had us ..." Leia butt in  & said: "TWINS!" Luke said: " Mom died, giving us life... and we got split up, until we where 19, 20, or 21."

Indi said: "i had a twin brother, myself - - along time ago!" Leia said: "What? You, you had TWIN? Ohhh, sh&t!" Luke said: "Wait a second... Indiana - - Han - - whoever you are... you had a twin?" Indi said: "Yes, i did. He died, back when we where 3 months old. Or, that is the story my Dad ((aka: Sean Connery)) told me, when i was growing up." Leia stood up... and said: "Your TWIN brother, is the FATHER of my children!" Then, she said: "Ohhh, sh&t! i'm talking to my brother-in-law." Luke said: "Don't FREAK OUT, Sis!" Leia said: "i HAVE a brother-in-law!" Luke said: "Hey, Indi - -do you wanna come home with us...?" Ben said: "i give up! i'm going back to work. i will never get a chance to kill anybody, with Mom sitting here." Leia said:"Yea... wanna come see our star-ship? Han named his star-ship: The Millenium Falcon... when he won it from Lando Calrissian, in a poker game." Marion said: "Poker game?" Leia said: "Yea. That was before we met each other." Indi said: "i can come & see the star-ship... but, i can't GO HOME with you guys." Luke said: "Deal!"


	13. Chapter 13

Back on the Falcon... Indiana Jones his wife, Marion son, Mutt Williams are on the Falcon, as well. They weren't saying much of anything... Leia was sitting on the bed... she yawned! Leia said: "Sorry... i'm just really tired, for some reason." Indi said: "It's o.k. - - take a nap. We understand." Luke looked at Indi, funny... Indi said: "Bi-polar people sleep, ALOT!" Luke said: "How do you know this?" Marion said: "Indi sleep's alot!" Luke said: "What?" Marion said: "Indi's bi-polar!" Leia said: "WHAT!? Indiana is bi-polar?" Indi said: "Yea... guilty!" Leia said:"Well, i'm gonna DIE tomorrow, so i want all the sleep i can get, now... if you don't mind." Luke said: "Over my dead body!" Leia sat up said: "What?" Luke said: "You are NOT gonna DIE tomorrow!" Leia said: "I'm gonna see my kid, tomorrow - - yes, i'm gonna die, tomorrow!" Luke said: "Your nephew!" Leia said: "i raised him - - he's mine!"

Leia said: "i'm protecting YOUR grandchildren! i have to die, sooner or later!" Marion butt in: "She's telling the truth, Luke!" Luke said: "if my son touches you, in anyway - - i will kick him, where the sun don't shine!" Leia said: "OMG! You've gone nuts!"

***Three day's later: Leia got up - - at 5:10 ((am))... she was ready to face her son! She just had to get around Luke... so, that she could see her son ((NEPHEW)). Luke was not gonna let his sister commit suicide... at least, not today!

Then, Indi ((at 5:30 am - - when he woke up)) said: "Morning, General!" Leia said: "SHHH! Do you want my BROTHER to wake up and stop me from seeing my nephew?" Indi said: "Sorry, General." Indi looked at Leia in that **special way** that Han looked at Leia - - a hundred YEARS ago **** Leia said: "You look so much like your brother." Indi said: "How do you know your ex-boyfriend is MY brother?" Leia said: "You LOOK just like him!" Luke woke up - - he said: "Morning, Leia ... Indiana!" Leia said: "Morning, Lucas!" Luke said: "HAY! My name is NOT Lucas..." Leia said: "i know... i was just playin'." Indi said: "Morning, Luke!" Leia said: "i gotta do it! i gotta see my son... even if i have to die." Luke said: "You are NOT gonna go on a SUICIDE MISSION... not by yourself!"

Leia said: "i'm gonna go see him." Luke said: "Not by yourself!" Indi said: "Luke, if you're so worried about her... i'll go with her, to see her son." Luke Leia said: "Nephew!" Indi said: "Marion & Mutt - - Stay here, on the Falcon. We'll be back... We're gonna go see Leia's nephew." Marion said: "Don't worry! We'll stay put." Indi kissed Marion said: "Good!" - - They, they ((Indi Leia)) left the Falcon... in order to find Ben.


	14. Chapter 14

They found Ben! He was in the same spot as where he killed his UNCLE - - Han Solo... a year & 3 months ago. Leia had NO PROBLEM, walking out on that slab ((it was a sidewalk, with no grass... it was a pit, the pit that Han Solo fell to his death at))... Indiana, on the other hand, had a problem! Indi had a FREAK OUT moment. By the time Indi had his FREAK OUT session, Leia was sitting down, on the sidewalk, trying to talk to Ben.

Leia said: "What's up, Ben?"  
Ben said: "Nothing... sit down, and talk."  
Leia said: "Sure... i can talk to my son... that's why i came, today."  
Indi said ((from the main gate)): "i thought he was your nephew!"  
***Leia rolled her eyes & said: "i raised you - - you're mine!"  
Indi said: "Uh - - Ben... i would come out there, but, i'm terribly AFRAID of heights."  
Leia said: "Death only come's but once in your life!"  
Indi said: "TWICE! i already died, here, once."

Luke was in the background, making SURE nothing happened to his little sister. ((HAY! Leia was born second (2nd), so - - that makes her Luke's LITTLE SISTER!))

Leia said: "Oh." Then, she said: "Oh, so - - you ARE Han... but, you are FORCE GHOST!"  
Indi said: "i never said anything about being a FORCE GHOST..." Then, he said: "What's a FORCE GHOST?"  
Leia said: "You don't know what a FORCE GHOST is?"  
Indi said: "No..."  
Leia went on to introduce Indiana to two old timers... Force Ghost ((Anakin Skywalker)) & Force Ghost ((Obi-Wan Kenobi)) - - ((younger Obi-Wan... Ewan McGregor))

-  
Indi looked over the edge... and said: "Are there SNAKES, down there?"  
Leia rolled over the edge, to look down & check for SNAKES & said: "No snakes! it's just a pit... of, the unknown."  
***Ben SAVED his mother! Before she totally rolled off the sidewalk, ((and, into the pit)) he grabbed her, by the stomach, to keep her from falling off.  
Leia said: "Why? Why'd you do that?"  
Ben said: "Why'd i do what?"  
Leia said: "You just SAVED me from falling into the pit."  
Ben said: "No, i didn't!"  
Luke said: "You saved her, Kid."  
Indi said: "HAY! i was supposed to say that, Luke."  
Luke said: "Sorry, Indiana!"  
***Right then, the General ((Leia Organa)) fell asleep.

When she ((Leia)) woke up, 3 hours later, she said: "Skywalker?"  
Luke said: "Who are you talking to, Leia?"  
Leia said: "i miss Dad!"  
Luke said: "i miss Mom!"  
Ben said: "i miss Dad!"  
Luke & Leia said: "Uncle..." Leia said: "You miss your uncle, sweetie. Han Solo was not your father."


	15. Chapter 15

Leia said: "Ben... Sweetie... Are you alright?"  
Ben said: "Yea... Mom... i'm alright. Just thinking about death."  
***Luke came out, from behind the shadows & said: "NO! i will not let my son KILL himself."  
Leia said: "Ben - - i'm your aunt..."  
Ben said: "Sorry, Leia."  
Luke said: "Maybe we should tell him, before he actually KILLS himself... about ..." ((He was talking about the GRANDCHILDREN, Anakin & Padme...))  
Leia said: "Maybe - - later, Luke!"  
Luke said: "Why later - ((?)) - he could be DEAD later!"  
***Indiana was still sitting over, by the main gate, because he was too afraid to come out on the sidewalk.  
***Leia looked over at Indiana JONES - - & said: "i dunno what to think about him, over there!"  
Ben said: "Worse than Dad?"  
Leia said: "Your father was worse!"  
***Luke bopped Leia over the head***  
Leia said: "OW! What was that for... big brother?"  
Luke said: "Ben's UNCLE - - was worse than Indiana Jones, over there!"  
Leia said: "You didn't have to BOP me over the head...!"  
Luke said: "Yea, i did."  
Leia said: "Why?"  
Indi said: "He ((Luke)) had to - - you where talking about HIS son's UNCLE!"  
Leia said: "Indiana - - Ben only knows my husband as 'Dad'!"  
***Luke bopped Leia over the head... AGAIN***  
Leia said: "OW! Stop bopping me over the head, Lucas!"  
Luke said: "Name's Luke... nice to meet ya."  
Leia said: "Oh, brother!"  
Luke said: "Yes, i am your brother..."  
Leia said: "No, you're not! Not my brother."

Right then, Rey, and the grandchildren ((Anakin and Padme)) almost run to Luke & Leia. Indiana stopped them, before they got too far.

Little Anakin yelled out: "Noooma!" (("Grandma"))  
***Padme just froze... she didn't know what to think!  
Leia said: "Oooh, sh&t! Kid's are here?"  
Rey said: "Luke! is Leia alright?"  
Leia said: "I'm alright... for now."  
***Leia was laying down... on the sidewalk, waiting for her SON, Ben... to kill her*** - - ***No luck, this time!***  
Leia said: "Don't worry about me... i'm not dead, yet!"  
Padme said: "Noooma? Safe?"  
Leia said: "Yea, Padme... Noooma's safe."  
Anakin said: "Pop-a, Kooke?" (("Kooke" is "Luke"))  
Luke said: "We're all good, to go, Kid!"  
***Right after Anakin jumped onto Leia's lap***  
Leia said: "I'm staying here."  
Indiana said: "Well, if you stay, i'll stay here with you."  
Anakin said: "Noooma! Come home."  
Leia said: "Noooma can't come home - - not until she talk's to her son, about something!"  
***Luke bopped Leia on the head, yet, again***  
Leia said: "Ow!"  
Anakin ((yelled)) at Pop-a Kooke, he (Anakin) said: "No! Bop! Noooma! Head!"  
Leia said: "You better take it, from the one-year-old. Don't bop Noooma in the head!"

-

-

-

-

After they all went back to the Falcon... Leia said: "Ben...?""  
Ben said: "Yea, Mom!?"  
Leia said: "Why? Why didn't you kill me?"  
Ben said: "i can't kill you... you're my Mom!"  
Leia said: "You killed your father! Why not me?"  
Ben said: "MOM! i regret killing Han... Regret it, every single day... for the past year & 3 months!"  
Leia said: "Everybody's gone - - KILL me, so that i can go off - - and be with Dad!"  
Ben said: "I would kill myself, before i kill you."  
Leia said: "Did i hear you right? you would KILL yourself?"  
Ben said: "Yea..."  
Leia said: "You've changed... since Han passed over!"  
Ben said: "For the better of people?"  
Leia said: "I dunno, yet."  
Ben said: "Those grandkid's of yours sure are cute!"  
Leia said: "How can i have grandkids? i never had kid's!"  
Ben said: "What about that Rey person? She could be your daughter."  
Leia said: "Rey could be my kid... i adopted her."  
Ben said: "Why?"  
Leia said: "Her mother died, and her father didn't want anything to do with her."  
Ben said: "Well, who does she belong to ((family wise))?"  
Leia said: "Her grandfather was Old Ben... Ben Kenobi."  
Ben said: "Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
Leia said: "Right! - - MAN! i miss that Old man!"  
Ben said: "Who? Obi-Wan?"  
Leia said: "Old Ben! That's why, when we adopted you, we named you "Ben" was because of Old Ben Kenobi."


	16. Chapter 16

***Indiana JONES finally makes it out on the sidewalk... next to Leia & Ben.  
Indiana said: "O.K. - - i made it!"  
Leia said: "Nice of you to join us!"  
***Leia was playing with her ((OLD)) engagement ring***  
Indi said: "Wow! Nice ring!"  
Leia said: "Really? Han gave it to me..."  
Indi & Ben said: "When?"  
Leia said: "We got engaged right after we ended up PREGNANT with the twins - - Jania & Jacen."  
Ben said: "Why didn't i ever meet Jania & Jacen?"  
Leia said: "i was 4 & 1/2 months pregnant, and - - we lost them. they are dead. Like, the rest of my family!"  
Ben said: "Almost! - - You still have Luke."  
Leia said: "Luke hasn't been family, in **_FOREVER_**!"  
Indi said: "WHEN was the last time Luke WAS family?"  
Leia said: "He disappeared from EVERYTHING 23 years ago... the year i adopted Amelia." Then she said: "He quit being my brother, about the same time me & Han ended up pregnant, with the twins ((first pregnancy)) - - about two (2) years after Endor."  
***Indiana was confused! He said: "What was Endor?"  
Leia said: "Endor was the year my father died!"  
Indi said: "Oh... Sorry for your loss."  
Leia said: "Dad was the CHOSEN ONE!"  
Ben said: "What? Grandpa Vader was the CHOSEN ONE?"  
Leia said: "The one who brought **_BALANCE to the FORCE_**."

Leia felt Luke's presence...

Leia said: "Go back to the Falcon, and take care of your GRANDCHILDREN, Luke!"  
Luke said: "Awe, sh&t! How did you... know... that i was still here?"  
Leia said: "i felt it, Bro.!" Then she said: "i'm the one who told Han that you where off the Death Star, when it BLEW up... on Endor."  
Luke said: "Oh, yea..."  
Leia said: "That was right before you CREMATED our father, Anakin... 'cause he passed over."  
Luke said: "Dad told me to tell you something ... Oh, sh&t! What was it? i give up. i forgot what he told me to tell you."  
Leia said: "Dad told you that he TRUE-LY wanted us... Us & Mom, of course."  
Luke said: "I dunno, anymore!"  
Leia said: "He ((Anakin)) was IN LOVE with Mom ((Padme)), til the day he died!"  
Luke said: "i think you're onto something, Sis! i think Dad was IN LOVE with Mom, til the day he died!"  
Leia said: "i know i'm right!"  
Luke said: "You're ALWAYS right."  
***Ben butt into their conversation, he said: "Sorry to be a pain in the A$$, but... how did Vader bring balance to the force?"  
Leia said: "Ben! You are NOT a pain in the A$$."  
Luke said: "Vader died... bringing balance to the force."  
Ben said: "How?"  
Leia said: "By destroying the empire."  
Ben said: "How did Grandpa Vader destroy the empire?"  
Luke said: "Well..."  
***Leia gave her version of the story. She said: "Luke & Dad where fighting, with their lightsabers. Dad had a red Saber, Luke had this green Saber."  
***Luke butt into the story. He said: "HAY! You stole my Saber!?"  
***Leia goes on, with her story... she said: "Anyway - - Dad & Luke where fighting with their Sabers... and - the empire stopped them, from fighting each other. The empire did some ELECTRIC WORK, on Luke, the empire got too close to the edge, of the pit, & Dad pushed the mean old empire off the cliff!"  
***Leia was proud of herself... she wasn't there, when it happened... but, she was proud of herself for digging up that much information for her son!  
Luke said: "That was close, but no cigar."  
Leia said: "No cigar? Are you kidding me?"  
Luke said: "No cigar!"  
Leia said: "Sh&t!"


	17. Chapter 17

Oh, no! The TWINS ((Luke & Leia)) are alone, again!

Leia said: "Uh, Luke?"  
Luke said: "Yea, Sis?"  
Leia said: "Will you stop calling me that?"  
Luke said: "What?"  
Leia said: "i know, i'm your sister - - will you stop calling me 'sis'?"  
Luke said: "Sure, Leia..."

Leia said: "Uh, Luke?  
Luke said: "Huh?"  
Leia said: "How much of my story about Dad killing the Empire, was true?"  
Luke said: "You where very close... instead of the Empire getting **TOO CLOSE to the edge... and Dad pushing him off the cliff**... that was your only mistake."  
Leia said: "Oooh... sorry!"  
Luke said: "Dad picked the Empire up - - took about 10 steps, then Dad threw him ((the Empire)) overboard, into the pit of no return."  
Leia said: "Oh."  
Luke said: "Dad **ALMOST** died, right then  & there - - he stayed alive, for about another hour, because of me!"  
Leia said: "What were Dad's last moments alive, like?"  
Luke said: "He told me to tell you, something. i can't remember what it was, now."  
Leia said: "He loved Mom... til the day he died."  
Luke said: "Sh&t!"  
Leia said: "You where right, about Dad!"  
Luke said: "That's it! Dad said; 'Tell your sister, you where right...' - - that's what he said!"  
Leia said: "Right about what?"  
Luke said: "Dad."  
Leia said: "Oh..."  
Luke said: "You are right, as well!"  
Leia said: "What?"  
Luke said: "Dad was IN LOVE with Mom, til the day he died!"

-  
***Right then, the grandchildren walk into the house***

Anakin said: "Hi, Noooma! Hi, Pop-a Kooke!"  
Leia said: "Hi, Anakin! Hi, Padme!"  
Padme said: "No talk!"  
Luke said: "Why, no talk!?"  
Padme said: "No talk!"  
Anakin said: "She ((Padme)) upset bout some-thing."  
Padme said ((more like: YELLED)): "No talk! A-Kin!"  
Leia said: "Well, me & Pop-a Kooke need to talk about our Daddy!"  
Anakin said: "Daddy, who?"  
Leia said: "Our Daddy was Anakin Skywalker... we ((Pop-a Kooke & me)) - - we need to talk about our Daddy."  
Padme said: "Was - - Daddy A-Kin - - was he a good guy, or a bad guy?"  
Luke said: "Little bit of both - - good guy & a bad guy... Padme!"  
Leia said: "Luke - - don't tell her anything more."  
Luke said: "i wasn't going to, Sis!"  
***Right then, Leia started FORCE TALKING with Luke. She said: "We don't want our grandchild ((Padme)) to find out that Darth Vader was her great-grandfather... not at this age ((1 year, 9 months old))."  
Luke said: "Uh-huh... don't want that to happen! That's for sure."

***Right then, Rey walk's into the house, with her so-called NEW boyfriend... Silas.***

Rey said: "Hi, guys..."  
***They ((Luke & Leia)) both look up, and see Silas - - He ((Luke)) said: "Now, who is this, Amelia?"  
Rey said: "Oh, this? This is Silas Brown..."  
Silas said: "Hi, Sir!"  
Leia said: "Do NOT piss him (Luke) off!"  
Rey said: "Dad... Mom... we're pregnant!"  
Leia said: "You better not be!"  
Luke said: "How far along are you?"  
Rey said: "14 to 16 weeks along."  
Leia said: "This will be SUICIDE!"  
Rey said: "Mom!"  
Leia said: "You better look after the kid's you already have, instead of getting pregnant, with anymore children!"  
Luke said: "My sister is right."  
Silas said: "Sister? But, Rey - - didn't you just call her 'Mom'?"  
Rey said: "She's my aunt - - she adopted both me & my brother, Ben... when we where BABIES. to keep us in the family."  
Leia said: "Uh, Rey - - You better PRAY for a miscarriage!"  
Rey said: "We have the ultrasound picture, and everything."  
Padme said: "Momma... no talk!"  
Rey said: "Padme - - i have to talk to Noooma."  
***Rey showed Luke & Leia the ultrasound picture*** - - ***In the picture, Leia made out the Baby "A" & Baby "B"...***  
Leia said: "Twin's? - - Not again!"  
Luke said: "What are you gonna name them, once you have them?"  
Rey said: "i was thinking of naming them: Jania & Jacen."  
Leia said: "No way in HELL! You are not naming the kids after Jania OR Jacen!"  
Luke said: "Why not?"  
Leia said: "Those ((Jacen & Jania)) where Han's family... Great-Great Grandparents... i think."  
Luke said: "Oooh... You'd better try again, Rey!"  
Leia said: "Maybe even Great-Great-Great Grandparents... i don't remember, anymore."  
Luke said: "Uh - - Leia? You better come back to this galaxy!"  
Leia said: "i am in this GALAXY - - She had better PRAY for a miscarriage! People in this galaxy pass over, when they have kids!"  
Silas said: "What?"  
Leia said: "Silas - - The kid's stay alive, their mothers die during childbirth."  
Luke said: "Rey - - do you even know who the kid ((Anakin & Padme))'s father is?"  
Rey said: "No..."  
Leia said: "You don't wanna know - - if you found out, i'd have to KILL you both."  
Rey said: "Ben..."  
Leia said: "What?"  
Rey said: "Ben - - Your Ben... Ben Solo - - is the father of them kid's... isn't he?"  
Leia said: "What the F&CK?"  
Luke said: "How would you know that?"  
Rey said: "He's my BROTHER!" - - Then she said: "Isn't he... my brother?"  
Leia said: "I'm gonna have to kill you, BOTH!"  
Luke said: "Go easy on them, Sis!"  
Silas said: "What the F&CK? You had s*x with your brother?"  
Leia said: "Not me - - i found out who my brother was, before we did anything ROMANTIC... with each other!"  
Silas said: "That is just GROSS! Brother-Sister - - linked together, in that special way... WE are done for."  
Rey said: "Silas... wait! Back then, we didn't know anything, about who we where..."  
Silas said: "i don't care - - i don't want anything to do with you, now that i know about who your kid's father is."  
Rey said: "Thanx, alot, guys!"  
Leia said: "Now - - what are you gonna do about this pregnancy?"  
Rey said: "i dunno, yet... what i'm gonna do about this one."  
Leia said: "i don't wanna lose, yet, another kid... Lost you once, when i put you on Jakku, alone. Can't do that again."  
Rey said: "i could take the kid's ... and go back to Jakku!"  
Leia said: "You ain't taking my grandkids ((Anakin & Padme)), ANYWHERE!"

-

-

-  
Leia said: "We got the house back - - to ourselves, again!"  
Luke said: "Yup... this is a blessing, that Rey got herself a boyfriend."  
Leia said: "Anybody but Silas! i have a BAD FEELING about him."  
Luke said: "Yea - - what kind of BAD FEELINGS are you taking away from meeting him?" Then, he said: "You do know, he is your grandkid's father!"  
Leia said: "No, he's not! Rey said that she is 14 weeks along?"  
Luke said: "Something like that - - yea."  
Leia said: "Well, Amelia just met this guy, tonight - - before she brought him home, to meet the parents."  
Luke said: "How do you know all that?"  
Leia said: "The Force..."  
Luke said: "You're serious!?"  
Leia said: "Yup! Dead serious!"


	18. Chapter 18

Luke said: "If Rey should have this kid, what should we do?"  
Leia said: "I dunno." - - Then, she said: "I can't AFFORD to lose her, again!"  
Luke said: "What should i do?"  
Leia said: "We can't lose her, again!"  
Luke said: "What do you mean, 'we'!?"  
***Leia forgot to answer the question***  
Luke said: "YO! Sis... what are you thinking about?"  
Leia said: "Han."  
Luke said: "What!? Han died almost 2 years ago."  
***Leia was TRYING to use the force.*** - - ***it wasn't working***  
Leia said: "Rey is gonna KILL herself, if she has these kid's!"  
Luke said: "And... what else?"  
Leia said: "AND - - we will have to raise them!"  
Luke said: "No we don't... We're too old to be raising kids."  
Leia: Then, we're gonna have to SPLIT them up... i don't wanna do that."  
Luke said: "i don't wanna do that, eather. Split them up."  
Leia said: "Look at what happened to us - - after Obi Wan split us up."  
Luke said: "Yea - - 19 to 21 years apart... in the beginning."  
Leia said: "We can't do that to the kids!"

-

-

-  
***Rey came back, this time alone... ***

Rey said: "Hey, guys! What's up?"  
Leia said: "Oh, not much - - Oh, by the way = Silas is not the father of those kids!"  
Rey said: "How did you know?"  
Leia said: "i think ALOT!"  
Luke said: "She knows because of the FORCE."  
Leia said: "Shmi!"  
Luke said: "Now what?"  
Leia said: "Grandma Shmi Skywalker."  
Luke said: "What about Grandma?"  
Leia said: "Nothing."  
***Leia wanted to say more ... but she shut up***

***Leia was playing on her computer***  
Leia said: "Ahh... killed myself!"  
Luke said: "Uh - - Sis! You're still here. You did not kill yourself."  
***Leia pointed to her computer & said: "Killed myself in the game."  
Luke said: "i know. i was just giving you grief!"  
Leia said: "i need a nap."  
Luke said: "i could use a nap, myself."

-

-

-  
Leia said: "Luke!"  
Luke said: "What is it?"  
Leia said: "Shmi Skywalker..."  
Luke said: "What about Grandma?"  
Leia said: "Rey! Rey is Grandma Shmi!"  
Luke said: "What?"  
Leia said: "This pregnancy! no matter how hard i use the FORCE, i can't see the father of these kids."  
Luke said: "What? You saying this is a VIRGIN pregnancy?"  
Leia said: "Maybe... i can not see who the father is..."  
Luke said: "Maybe the father is someone OUTSIDE of this galaxy."  
Leia said: "Very possible. But, who?"  
Luke said: "Dunno!"  
Leia said: "This is gonna kill me... not knowing who the father is!"  
Luke said: "i know."

-  
In the hospital - - a week later:

Luke said: "What happened, to you?"  
Leia said: "Bi-Polar 'episode' got to me."  
Luke said: "You still have to GROW OUT of the Bi-Polar?"  
Leia said: "Once you get Bi-Polar, you can't OUT GROW it, Luke."  
Luke said: "Sorry, Sis!"  
Leia said: "i told you not to call me that!"  
Luke said: "What?"  
Leia said: "Sis..." - - "i told you not to call me SIS!"  
Luke said: "Oh. Sorry!"


	19. Chapter 19

*****A Year Later...*****

Leia said: "What was i doing?"  
Luke said: "i dunno.  
Leia said: "Oh, yea! i was killing myself, on the computer."  
Luke said: "Having fun?"  
Leia said: "Yeesss! Yes, i am having fun, Luke... Do you wanna help me kill myself, in this game?"  
Luke said: "Nah - - you can kill yourself, all by yourself!"  
Leia said: "Awe... dammit! i wanted to play a game, on the computer, with my brother."  
Anakin said: "Game!? Noooma... can i play?"  
Leia said: "i think this game is alittle too GROWN UP for you, Anakin."  
Padme said: "A-Kin! Come play with me."  
Anakin said: "Nah - - i don't wanna play with you baby dolls!"  
Padme said: "A-Kin! Play with me! We play grown up, HOUSE!"  
Leia said: "Luke - - look at what we taught them!"  
Luke said: "Oh, sh&t!"  
Leia said: "Calm down with the swear words, Lucas!"  
Luke said: "What?"  
Leia said: "They are still under five ((5)) years old... they will catch onto what you're saying, if you say too much."  
Luke said: "Ooohh... Kid's!?"  
Leia said: "Kid's... yea!"  
Padme said: "Noooma?"  
Leia said: "Yea, Padme?"  
Padme said: "When you BIRFFDAY? ((birthday))  
Leia said: "That ... Luke, can you answer her question?"  
Luke said: "What question?"  
Leia said: "Padme, go ask Pop-a Kooke..."  
Padme said: "No! i asked you, Noooma."  
Leia said: "i don't remember when my birthday is, sweetie! That was along time ago."

***Rey calls Luke on the phone:  
Luke said: "Hello?"  
Rey said: "How are the BRATS doing... or, do you want me to come get them?"  
Luke said: "We're all doing fine, over here. You must have the WRONG number."  
Rey said: "DAD!"  
Luke said: "Leia - - you wanna talk to Rey?"  
Leia said: "No! i don't wanna talk on the phone... i wanna play a computer game, with my brother!"  
Luke said ((into the phone)): "Mom doesn't wanna talk... she wants me to help her kill herself on the computer game."  
Rey said: "HA! Good luck, with that, Leia!"  
Luke said: "Leia - - Rey said GOOD LUCK!"  
Leia said: "Good luck, with what?"  
Luke said: "Getting me to play a computer game, with you. I'd rather read a book."  
Leia said ((FORCE TALKING with her brother, again)): "i have way's of making you play a game with me.*  
Luke said: "Oh, really... how are you gonna MAKE me play a game with you?"  
Leia said: "Saber."  
Luke said: "Oh, no! You'd cut off my left hand, again!"

Leia said: "i wonder how Indiana is doing... now that he went back to his home planet."  
Luke said: "I dunno."  
Leia said: "i still miss Solo!"  
Luke said: "Who... Ben, or... Han?"  
Leia said: "Han... you remember him... my boyfriend/husband/soul mate!"  
Luke said: "Now i remember!" Then he said: "The guy you ALMOST married."  
Leia said: "Yup!"  
Padme said: "Noooma married?"  
Leia said: "No! Noooma's not married."  
Anakin said: "What happen?"  
Leia looked at Luke & said ((Force talk)): "How do you tell a two ((2)) year old that his father killed his grandfather?"  
Luke said: "i dunno, Leia. i dunno."  
Padme said: "Who killed Noooma's friend?"  
Leia said: "We should talk about this when you are 21 y.o.!"  
Padme said: "How old - - you are?" ((Yoda talk))  
Luke said: "i am 64 - 65."  
Padme said: "No talk, Pop-a Kooke! Me was talking to Noooma."  
Luke said: "O.K. O.K. - - Sorry, Kid!"  
Leia said: "Ain't they cute at this age?"  
Luke said: "Yea. Very cute."

Padme said: "Me want cookie!"  
Leia said: "Sorry, Kid. No cookies."  
Padme said: "No cookie? Why?"  
Leia said: "i don't have the money, right now, to go pick up a package of cookies."  
***Padme went to her little table... & started coloring, with a red crayon...***  
***Then, Padme brought Leia the paper... it said: "To. Store. Go. Buy. Padme. Cookie."  
Leia said: "Awe... Luke, look at this!"  
Luke said: "Best thing about grandchildren! They drive you crazy, and, they get what they want."


	20. Chapter 20

***********A Week Later**************

*** Henry ((Indiana)) & Marion Jones come back for a visit!*** - - *** Kid's are napping: on the floor.***

When the knock came, Luke was out, gone to the store, to buy some COOKIES for his granddaughter ((Padme)) - - Leia answered the door. When she saw it was Indiana, she said: "Hi, Han... i thought you where dead & gone." Indi said: "Leia - - it's me... Indiana Jones! I'm not, nor was i ever - - married to you." Leia said: "Han wasn't married to me, eather." Then she said: "We where just boyfriend/girlfriend raising my nephew ((Ben Solo)) as husband/wife." Marion said: "Hi, Sweetie! How have you been, since the last time we talked?" Leia said: "Oh, i've been alright." Then, Leia said: "Shhh! Kid's are sleeping... more like NAPPING!" Indi said: "You got kid's?" Leia said: "Grandkids - - yes. And, we can NEVER get them to sleep!" Indi said: "Where's your brother?" Leia said: "Luke?" Indi said: "Yea... Where's Luke?" Leia said: "He went to the store... to buy us ((me & Padme)) some cookies." Indi said: "You made Luke go to the store, for cookies? Why couldn't you go to the store?" Leia said: "Luke volunteered. - - Plus, the kid ((Padme)) wanted a cookie... So, Pop-a Kooke ((Grandpa Luke)) made the trip to the store, for some cookies."

***Luke walks in the house***

Luke said: "Hi, Han!" Leia said: "Han's **TWIN BROTHER** , Brother!" Luke said: "Oh, sorry!" ***Padme woke up, and asked Pop-a Kooke: "Did you get the cookies, Pop-a Kooke?" Luke said: "Yup! Got the cookies - - you can have one, after you & Anakin wake up - - in about another half-hour." Padme said: "You promise, Pop-a Kooke?" Leia said: "I promise! Go back to sleep - - you remember the time you promised to wake up? 2:30-ish?" Padme said: "I know! Night, everybody!" Marion said: "Night, Kiddow!" She looked at Leia & said: "She's your grandkid? She's a cutie!" Leia said: "Thanx, Marion! She takes after my side of the family, you know?" Luke said: "Hay! They are my grandchildren... both ways!" Indi & Marion said: "Both ways?" Leia said: "When they where babies, i adopted Luke's children." Luke said: "To keep them in the family." Leia said: "That. - - and Han wanted to be a father... ever since we lost the twins ((Jania & Jacen))." Then, she said: "The day Luke lost his first wife, to childbirth, we ((Han & myself)) came up to the hospital... one look, that's all it took: Han was IN LOVE with my nephew, Ben Skywalker." Then she said: "From the day he was born, Ben was a SOLO!" 15minutes later, Leia said: "Hey, Luke - - Did you get that icy-hot pad, that i sent you to the store for?: Luke said: "Uh - - no. i forgot the icy-hot pad." Leia said: "LUCAS!"


	21. Chapter 21

***Watching DISNEY MOVIES ((Sleeping Beauty, Aladdin, Mary Poppins, Little Mermaid, Princess & the Frog, Lion King, Cinderella, Beauty & The Beast, Tangled, Snow White, The Jungle Book, Mulan, Peter Pan, FROZEN, etc. etc. etc.)) with the Grandkids ((Anakin & Padme))...***

Leia said: "is this the LAST RESORT!?"  
Luke said: "What?"  
Leia said: "We are watching DISNEY movies with the Grandkids... last resort?"  
Luke said: "i love watching DISNEY movies, with my grandkids, don't you, Sis?"  
Leia said: "Yea, i LOVE my grandchildren, but - - disney movies?"  
**Padme was up on Leia's bed, watching TV, Anakin was up on Luke's bed - - they where watching FROZEN for the second time, this would be a repeat because Padme loves FROZEN... just like any NORMAL toddler.***  
Leia said ((singing)): "Let it go, Let it go... i'm gonna shoot myself tomorrow!"  
Luke said: "WHAT!?"  
Leia said: "Te-he-he-he."  
Luke said: "Hey... when are we gonna give the kids back to their mother?"  
Leia said: "When she want's them... maybe?"  
Luke said: "We need some time... together... without the kids, here, every second of every day!"  
Leia said: "You're right! We need to call Rey, & tell her to come pick them up, for the next week, or so."  
Luke said: "it seem's like we are RAISING the Grandkids instead of BABYSITTING them."  
***FROZEN was now over - - Padme wanted to watch it again!***  
Leia said: "NO! Why don't we watch a different movie? A movie like: Sound of Music?"  
Padme said: "NOOOO! FROZEN!"  
Luke said: "Anakin's turn! Anakin, pick a movie, to watch."  
Anakin said: "Gun-gle Book. ((Jungle Book))"  
***Leia looked over at Luke & said: "i think he want's Jungle Book."  
Luke said: "Yea. That's what i'm getting out of him, as well."  
***Half hour later: Everybody ((kid wise - - twins - - Anakin & Padme)) was asleep.***  
***Leia was **ALMOST** sleeping, right along with the kids!***

**Right then, Ben came home, for a visit.***

Ben said: "Uh, Mom... is that a tiny human, sleeping next to you?"  
Leia said: "Uh-huh."  
Luke said: We are babysitting, for a week, til their parents come back & get them."  
Ben said: "Them?"  
Luke said: "Twins... Scott is over here, sleeping with me."  
***Ben still doesn't know that he has kids so, that's why Luke changed Anakin's name to Scott.***  
Ben said: "Ahh..."


	22. Chapter 22

***Leia e-mailed her brother, she said: "What did we do!?"  
***Luke e-mailed his sister back, he said: "i dunno - - how did we get such well-behaved grandkids?"  
Ben said: "Uh - - Mom. i'm still here."  
Leia said: "Yea, i know that, Ben."  
Luke said: "Uh - - Sis. i'm still here."  
Leia said: "i KNOW that, Luke!"  
***Leia e-mailed her brother back... she said: "Poor kid ((Talking about Anakin)) - - he has YOU for a grandfather!"  
***Luke e-mailed his sister, back... he said: "Talk bad about the kid's - - they have YOU as a grandmother!"  
Leia said: "OMG!"  
Ben said: "What is it, Mom?"  
Leia said: "Oh, nothing, Ben."  
Ben said: "No - - i know it was something... What is it?"  
Leia said: "Luke - - are you sure you didn't buy me the Icy-Hot pad?"  
Luke said: "i'm sure i didn't buy the Icy-Hot pad..."

After an hour, of nobody saying much of anything...

Ben said: "Uh - - Mom. i have a confession, to make."  
Leia said: "Really? Go ahead, state your confession."  
***This is one of the BIGGEST confession's Ben has ever made, in his entire life!*** - - ***Here it goes.***  
Ben said: "Dad ((Han Solo)) committed suicide."  
Luke said: "WHAT!? My brother-in-law killed himself?"  
Leia said: "I know, Ben. i know."  
Luke said: "WHAT!? Leia - - you know that Han committed suicide, and you NEVER told me?"  
Leia said: "What's the big deal? Han Solo committed suicide... that is in the PAST, anyway."  
Luke said: "How did this happen?"  
Ben said: "i offered my lightsaber, to Han - - so that he could kill me..."  
Leia said: "Han grabbed the saber, made that FATAL hand movement, and he turned the Saber on - - and - - he killed himself!"  
Ben said: "Stabbed himself..."

Ben said: "I'm sorry, Mom."  
Leia said: "i know you are, Son."  
Ben said: "i meant for Han to kill me - - not the other way around... or, for Han killing himself!"  
Leia said: "i'm glad we had this talk, Ben!"  
Ben said: "So am i!"  
Luke said: "Why would he commit suicide!?"  
Leia said: "Old Ben ((Kenobi)) committed suicide..."  
Luke said: "No! Dad killed Ben Kenobi. We where there - - remember?"  
Leia said: "it was suicide, Luke..."  
Luke said: "How would you know that, Sis?"  
***Leia looked at her brother, & said: "Really?"  
Luke said: "Oh, i know... you're good with the FORCE... Old Ben probably came to you in a dream & told you that it was a SUICIDE!  
Leia said: "Yup!"  
Ben said: "How do you know it was a suicide, Mom?"  
Leia said: "Old Ben - - We FORCE TALKED... oh, about a year ago. - - He told me that he sacrificed himself, for the good of us."  
Luke said: "Us - - as in you & me?"  
Leia said: "Yup! - - As in you & me."  
Ben said: "FORCE TALK? What's that?"  
Leia said: "Old Ben is a FORCE GHOST... Before the Battle of Endor, Luke was the only one who could TALK to him ((Kenobi, Ben))... But, after Endor, i learned quickly, how to FORCE TALK with the FORCE GHOSTS."  
Ben said: "You can talk to the DEAD?"  
Leia said: "Yea, it's easy."  
Luke said: Easier said, than done."  
Leia said: "Uh - - Ben... i've been talking to FORCE GHOSTS for the past forty ((40)) years. i know how to communicate with the dead, that is - - if they are a FORCE GHOST!"  
Luke said: "Well, if you've been talking to them, for forty ((40)) years, i must have been talking to them, for the past forty-five ((45)) - - ((ish)) years... Sis!"  
Leia said: "Forty-five ((45)) years? WOW! That's along time."  
Luke said: "Yea, that is."  
Leia said: "Hey, Luke - - is Mom ((Padme)) a FORCE GHOST?"  
Luke said: "i've never seen Mom as a FORCE GHOST... why?"  
Leia said: "Just wondering, that's all."  
Ben said: "Would Dad ((Han Solo)) be considered a a FORCE GHOST?"  
Leia said: "NO! Han never believed in anything... 'specially the FORCE!"  
Luke said: "He believed in the FORCE... he wouldn't be considered a FORCE GHOST!"  
Leia said: "Um... How would you know that?"  
Luke said: "i dunno."  
Leia said: "Uh - - guys... We'd better be QUIET!"  
Luke said: "Oh, yea - - kid's are sleeping!"  
Ben said: "Why would Dad ((Han)) sacrifice himself?"  
Leia said: "Same reason that Old Ben sacrificed himself... for the good of this next generation."  
Ben said: "Which would be... who?"  
Luke said: "You & Rey... Ben. You & Rey."  
Leia said: "They are not even Han's kid's!"  
Luke said: "i know that, Sis! But, Ben & Rey are **the next generation** , just like me & you where **the next generation** , back when Dad killed Old Ben Kenobi!"  
Leia said: "Maybe!"  
Ben said: "Sorry, again, Mom! i didn't mean for Dad ((Han)) to die."  
Leia said: "I know, Ben... I'm more ((whispers)) **pissed off** at Han, for committing suicide!"  
Ben said: "Well, now that i told you what happened to Dad, i gotta get going... before the kid's wake up from their nap."  
Leia said: "You're afraid!"  
Ben said: "Of what?"  
Leia said: "You're afraid of children!"  
Ben said: "Yes, yes, i am afraid of children."  
Luke said: "Uh - - should we tell him?"  
Leia said: "NO! We shall not tell him anything, Lucas!"


	23. Chapter 23

***Leia was doing something on her BROTHER's computer...*** - - ***She had her headphones on... she was jammin'.***

Luke said: "Hey..."  
Leia said: "Hey, Luke..."  
Luke said: "What do you think, about ... time for the kids to move out of your room, and into their own room?"  
Leia said: "The kid's moving out?"  
Luke said: "Yea - - like, buying a house - - and having the kids in their own room. They can SHARE a room, cause, they're only 2 years 9 months old...they can probably share a room until they hit 10 years old...((?))..."  
Leia said: "i don't have the MONEY to buy a house!"  
Luke said: "i'm buying you a house, Sis!"  
Leia said: "What? You - - you never baught me anything."  
Luke said: "Well..."  
Leia said: "Han never baught me anything, eather!"  
Luke said: "i'd do this for you, even if Han was still in the picture!"  
Leia said: "Why? Why are you doing this, for me?"  
Luke said: "You & Han - - You guys took care of my kids... this is my way of saying THANK-YOU!"  
Leia said: "After they are BOTH out of the house?"  
Luke said: "They BOTH gave us two adorable GRANDKIDS, didn't they?"  
Leia said: "Can't argue with you, on that one..."  
Luke said: "Even tho, they did a NO-NO... we got two well-behaved grandchildren."  
Leia said: "You have a point!"

-

-

-  
***Rey walked in...***

Leia said: "Long time no see!"  
Rey said: "Yea... How are the kids, doing?"  
***Luke & Leia didn't say anything... they just looked at each other.***  
Luke said: "Um..."  
Leia said: "They're doing fine."  
Rey said: "Good. i'm gonna take them, with me, for a week..."  
Leia said: "No! You're not taking my grandchildren anywhere!"  
Luke said: "Their father is more of a parent, than you are, Rey."  
Rey said: "What?"  
Leia said: "What are you saying, Luke?"  
Luke said: "i dunno..."  
Leia said ((FORCE TALKING with her brother, again)): "Are you saying that we should ADOPT them kids?"  
Luke said: "Well, Yea..."  
Leia said: "No way, in hell! Already did that, not doing that again!"  
Rey said: "What?"  
Leia said: "ADOPTION... Luke want's to adopt your kids... i already did that, i'm not doing that, again!"  
Rey said: "Because of what happened to Ben... going off to the Dark Side?"  
Leia said: "i think i would DIE if something like that happened to my grandchildren... them going off to the Dark Side."

-

-

-  
***Two ((2)) hours later...***

Leia said: "After Ben went over to the Dark Side... and after Han left: i was a complete mess!"  
Luke said: "How long - - What happened, again?"  
Leia said: "WEll, just like Dad - - ((Anakin Skywalker)) - - Ben killed 25 to 30 younglings ((Dad killed about: 15 to 20 younglings))... and that was MY SON - - going to the Dark Side... killing so many younglings."  
Rey said: "What about my mother?"  
Leia said: "Ben killed her, as well!"  
Luke said: "WHAT!? i know my wife died, but... WHAT!? Ben killed her, too?"  
Leia said: "That is why i was surprised when Amelia was born ALIVE!"  
Luke said: "You where... surprised?"  
Leia said: "Sera ((Sara)) was dead, when they took Amelia out."  
Rey said: "She was 100% DEAD when i was born, ALIVE?"  
Leia said: "Yup!"  
Luke said: "How did that happen?"  
Leia said: "it wasn't easy, Luke."  
Luke said: "i guess not!" - - Then, he said: "How did you take the news - - that your sister-in-law was dead, and you had a baby to take care of?"  
Leia said: "Really?"  
Luke said: "Yea, really. How did you do it?"  
Leia said: "i didn't take the news well. i went PSYCHO! That's when Han left!"  
Rey said: "Why didn't Han take me, when he left you?"  
Leia said: "He should've taken you, when he left!" - - Then, she said: "You would've had a way better life, than you did... growing up!"  
Rey said: "How old was i - - when you put me on Jakku?"  
Leia said: "i dropped you off on Jakku, when you where about 2 & 1/2 to 3 years old."  
Rey said: "So - - you just dropped me off, and forgot about me?"  
Leia said: "i could never FORGET about you, Rey!" - - Then, she said: "i just ... i just couldn't keep you."  
Luke said: "You would've kept her, if Han was there, to help you RAISE her...?"  
Leia said: "Probably... Yea."

***The Grandkid's came back...***

Anakin said: "Noooma! Hi, Pop-a Kooke!"  
Leia said: "Hi, Baby!"  
Padme said: "Hi, Pop-a Kooke... who is this?"  
Rey said: "Padme - - i'm a friend of Pop-a Kooke... and Noooma."  
Padme said: "Oh... OK."


	24. Chapter 24

**Leia couldn't sleep... so, she went out to the Falcon.*** - - ***Before she went out to the Falcon, she grabbed everything... her engagement ring, her BLUE Saber, her headphones & her book.***

Leia said: "i haven't read this book, in over 2 years!" Then, she said: "Where was i, in this book?"  
Padme ((Mom)) said: "Leia?"  
***Leia looked around & said: "Who said that?"  
Anakin ((Dad)) said: "Your mother said that."  
Padme ((Mom)) said: "Well, my name is Padme, but you can call me **MOM**!"  
Leia said: "Mom, huh? Sorry, my mother died, five minutes after i was born."  
Padme ((Mom)) said: "Really?"  
Anakin ((Dad)) said: "She is your mother, Little Girl!"  
Leia said: "I'd call her a KID, but... she's not my kid."  
Padme ((Mom)) said: "What?"  
Anakin ((Dad)) said: "i find your lack of..."  
Leia said: "Hey! Dad... you're on the DARK SIDE, right? Can i have a cookie?"  
Anakin ((Dad)) said: "Eh..."  
Leia said: "Please! i've been craving a cookie, for the past month, or so."  
Padme ((Mom)) said: "Anakin! Give your daughter a cookie!"  
Anakin ((Dad)) said: "i don't HAVE a cookie! At least, not on me, right now."  
***Leia got on the Falcon's computer... and e-mailed Luke. She said ((in her e-mail)): "Uh - - Luke... get out to the Falcon, i think i'm in trouble. Come ASAP!"  
***Luke e-mailed her back, he said: "WHAT? my sister's in trouble!? Who is he, Leia? Tell me who the creep is... i'll kill him, for ya!"  
***Leia e-mailed Luke, she said: "FORCE GHOST... Anakin Skywalker... and, possible LADY friend."  
***Luke e-mailed her back, he said: "i'm comin', i'm comin."  
Leia said: "My brother, Luke is coming out... he'll only be a minute."  
Old Ben said: "Leia, if you don't believe them, believe me - - Padme is your mother!"  
Leia said: "Hi, Kenobi."  
Old Ben said: "Hi, Princess!"  
Leia said: "GENERAL!"  
Old Ben said: "What?"  
Leia said: "i was demoted from Princess to General."  
Old Ben said: "Who did that? Demoted you..."  
Leia said: "i did!"  
Old Ben said: "Why?"  
Leia said: "i didn't wanna be a PRINCESS anymore. - - i could've been Queen of whatever planet i wanted to be Queen over."  
Anakin ((Dad)) said: "You should've been Queen over Alderann."  
Leia said: "Tarken blew it up... back when i was on the Death Star... You were there... Remember, Dad?  
Anakim ((Dad)) said: "Oh, yea... whoops... Sorry, Princess!"  
Leia said: "i guess i'm stuck, huh!? Stuck being DADDY'S LITTLE PRINCESS for the rest of my life."

-

-

-  
***Luke walked into the Falcon***

Luke said: "Hello, Peeps!" ((in his best **Arnold Schwarzenegger** voice)) he said: "i'll be back!"  
Leia said: "You'll be back? You just got here!"  
Luke said: "i gotta go take care of some business, OUTSIDE, first, Sis!"  
***Three ((3)) minutes later, Luke comes back. He said: "Where's the creep who you are in trouble with, Leia?"  
Leia said: "OMG! Luke - - there is no creep... i can't get into that much trouble, anymore. Pluming is out!"  
Luke said: "Really?"  
Leia said: "Yea. - - Had the **his-tor-ecto-my** when i was 35-ish. Pluming is GONE!"  
Luke said: "Then, why did you say that you where in trouble?"  
Anakin ((Dad)) said: "it's me..."  
Luke said: "Oh, Hi, Dad!"  
Anakin ((Dad)) said: "And... my girlfriend."  
Luke said: "Who?"  
Anakin ((Dad)) said: "My girlfriend, Padme!"  
Luke said: "Mom!?"  
Padme ((Mom)) said: "Hi, Luke!"  
Luke said: "Leia, it's Mom... Mom's a ..."  
Leia said: "FORCE GHOST! - - - - Yea, i ran into her, before, Luke!"  
Luke said: "This is amazing! How is Mom a FORCE GHOST?"  
Leia said: "Maybe in a hundred years, Han will be a FORCE GHOST!"  
Luke said: "Uh - - Leia... we are not a hundred years old, yet... Maybe in 60 years, Han will be a FORCE GHOST."

-

-

-  
Anakin ((Dad)) said: "Who is Han?"  
Leia said: "My Ex-Husband."  
Luke said: "Uh - - Boyfriend!"  
Leia said: "Thanx for bringing that up, Luke!"  
Luke said: "No problem!"  
Leia said: "Why did you bring that up, in front of Dad?"  
Luke said: "i'm sorry, Leia!"  
Leia said: "Yea, right! You probably want me to get into trouble with Dad!"  
Anakin ((Dad)) said: "You guy's even FIGHT like brother & sister!"  
Leia said: "We ARE brother & sister, Daddy-O."

Leia said: "Uh - - Luke... who is inside, watching the kids?"  
Luke said: "Nobody! They are sleeping, on the floor!"  
Leia said: "i left you in the room, with the kids... What did i do?"  
Luke said: "Calm down, Leia!"  
Leia said: "if anything happen's to my grandchildren, you are a DEAD MAN!"  
Luke said: "Calm down, Sis! Nothing is gonna happen to them... they are sleeping like little babies."  
Anakin ((Dad)) said: "Grandchildren?"  
Padme ((Mom)) said: "My daughter has grandchildren?"  
Leia said: "No - - Padme, i adopted Luke's kids... back when they where babies, themselves. They now have kids... so, it's your son's grandchildren."  
Padme ((Mom)) said: "Oh..."  
Leia said: "i adopted the kid's, so the grandchildren are mine, too... just, thru adoption."  
Padme ((Mom)) said: "i'm a great-grandmother?"  
Anakin ((Dad)) said: "Mom (Shmi Skywalker) is a great-great grandmother."  
Leia said: "Dad was surprised, when he found out about us!"  
Anakin ((Dad)) said: "When was that, Leia?"  
Leia said: "You found out about Luke - - 3 years ((?)) before Endor..."  
Padme ((Mom)) said: "What is Endor?"  
Leia said: "That is the year Dad died."  
Padme ((Mom)) said: "When did he find out about you, Leia?"  
Luke said: "About: Five ((5)) hours before he died."  
Padme ((Mom)) said: "WHAT!?"  
Leia said: "Yea... Five ((5)) hours before he passed over!"  
Padme ((Mom)) said: "Wow!"  
Leia said: "Two ((2)) years after Endor, i was pregnant, with TWINS!"  
Anakin ((Dad)) said: "What happened to the twins?"  
Leia said: "Lost them ((miscarriage)), when i was 4 - 1/2 months along."  
Padme ((Mom)) said: "Boy/Girl...Boy/Boy... Girl/Girl?"  
Leia said: "Boy/Girl."  
Padme ((Mom)) said: "Awe..."  
Leia said: "i'm glad i didn't physically have kids!"  
Padme ((Mom)) said: "Why not?"  
Leia said: "i'd be dead... wouldn't be enjoying the grandchildren."  
Padme ((Mom)) said: "Huh?"  
Leia said: "People in this GALAXY, pass over, during childbirth."  
Padme ((Mom)) said: "i thought that only happened to me."  
Leia said: "Uh - - Luke... do you wanna explain?"  
Luke said: "Explain what?"

Leia said: "Five ((5)) years after the twins... we where pregnant again!"  
Padme ((Mom)) said: "Same thing? You miscarried?""  
Leia said: "Yup! - - - - At 4 - 1/2 months... just like the twins - - Jania & Jacen."  
Anakin ((Dad)) said: "Can i ask a stupid question?"  
Leia said: "Shoot."  
Anakin ((Dad)) said: ""Sex & Name?"  
Leia said: "Male - - Anakin. - - - - Named him after my father."  
Anakin ((Dad)) said: "Thanx, Princess."


	25. Chapter 25

***Ben Solo knocked on the door - - Padme answered it.***

Ben said: "Hey, Kid!"  
Padme said: "Hi, Ben."  
Ben said: "Where's Grandma & Grandpa?"  
Anakin said: "Out in memmemm... out in fall..."  
Padme said ((pointing to the Falcon)): "Out in the Star-ship."  
Ben said: "Who's watching you guys?"  
Padme said: "Us..."  
Ben said: "They left you guys in here, ALONE!? i could kill them!"  
Anakin said: "No KILL!"  
Ben said: "That was a figure of speech, Kid!"

***Leia walked into the room***

Leia said: "BEN? What - - what are you doing here?"  
Ben said: "Hi, Mom! i just stopped into see you & Uncle Luke."  
Anakin said: "Noooma... Ben wants to kill some people."  
Padme said: "i heard him say it, too!"  
Leia said: "Really? Anakin, who was Ben gonna kill?"  
Anakin said: "You & Pop-a Kooke."  
Ben said: "it was a figure of speech! You guys where in your star-ship, without the kids... i was just wondering why you forgot the kids in here, when you guys went out to the ship."  
Leia said: "Oh." Then, she said: "Wanna go to the park?"  
Padme: "No park! Stay home with Noooma & Pop-a Kooke!"  
Leia said: "You're going to the park!"  
Padme said: "Noooooooooooo!"  
Leia said: "Why not? You'll have fun, at the park, with Uncle Ben."  
Padme said: "i stay home, with Noooma & Pop-a Kooke!"  
Leia said: "Little girl... i need to talk to my brother, ALONE. that is why Uncle Ben came over, today... was to take you & Anakin to the park."  
Padme said: "You can talk to your brother, in front of me!"

-

-

-  
***Two hours later*** - - ***Ben & the kids have been at the park for 2 hours, before Luke came home***  
***Leia was napping... her favorite thing to do!***

Luke said: "Leia... time to wake up!"  
Leia said: "Noooooooooooooo!"  
Luke said: "What?"  
Leia said: "i'm sleeping... it's very rude to wake SLEEPING BEAUTY!"  
Luke said: "Sorry!"  
Leia said: "Uh, Luke... i have a secret, i need to tell you."  
Luke said: "Yea...?"  
Leia said: "i'm dying..."'  
Luke said: "Can't you tell me, after the kids get home, from the park?" Then, he said: "What?"  
Leia said: "Yea. - - - - i'm dying!"  
Luke said: "What's wrong?"  
Leia said: "CANCER."  
Luke said: "You're... kidding!"  
Leia said: "HELL! Han knew about this, before he passed over."  
Luke said: "How long have you known?"  
Leia said: "i told Han about this, right before he died."  
Luke said: "Han knew about this?"  
Leia said: "Yea! We where ALMOST married. i thought telling him first, was a smart decision."  
Luke said: "Well, what about me? Am i the 25th person you've told...?"  
Leia said: "Second."  
Luke said: "What?"  
Leia said: "You are the second person i've told."


	26. Chapter 26

Luke said: "How long have you known... about the...?"  
Leia said: "Han knew about it, before he died."  
Luke said: "What's for supper?"  
Leia said: "i dunno."  
Luke said: "What about... FISH?" Then, he said: "Yea... i wanna do fish, tonight, for supper."  
Leia said: "Ok... i'm good with fish." Then, she said: "Just as long as i don't have to EAT the fish, i'm good with it."  
Luke said: "You - - you're not hungry?"  
Leia said: "i'm hungry, yea... just can't have fish."  
Luke said: "Why can't you have fish?"  
Leia said: "Last time i had fish, i threw up."  
Luke said: "Oh... are you allergic?"  
Leia said: "No... not allergic. - - Just don't like fish."  
Luke said: "Well, what about... CHICKEN?"  
Leia said: "Nah..."  
Luke said: "Leia! You need to eat SOMETHING!"  
Leia said: "A cookie sounds good!"  
Luke said: "No! FOOD is what you need. A cookie is for **after** dinner... you gotta eat food ((real food)) before you get a cookie!"  
Leia said: "One year ((this was after Han left)), for LENT, i gave up food (for a whole 40 days). Yep! Gave up food for Lent!"  
Luke said: "You gotta EAT something... you can't go a whole 40 days without food."  
Leia said: "i hate you, right now!"  
Anakin ((Dad)) said: "Good... good! i can feel your hate... Very good!"  
Leia said: "i'm playing, Dad! i don't hate Luke..."  
Padme ((Mom)) said: "We know, Princess..."  
Leia said: "Why did i get stuck with the title 'princess'?"

***Parents ((Anakin & Padme)) disappeared just as the kids ((Anakin & Padme)) got home, from the park, with Uncle Ben***

Leia said: "So, kid's... how was the park?"  
Padme said: "Boring."  
Leia said: "Boring? What do you mean by 'boring'?"  
Ben said: "She slept, the whole time, we where at the park."  
Luke said: "When are you gonna tell them, about...?"  
Leia said: "Not yet, Luke! Ben's not ready to know."  
Ben said: "Know what?"  
Leia said: "Nothing, Ben!"  
Ben said: "MOTHER! Something's up... i can smell it!"  
Leia said: "Yea... Luke want's FISH for supper."  
Luke said: "Leia! Go to the star ship ((The Falcon)) & tell him, what's up!"  
Leia said: "Do i have to do it, now?"  
Luke said: "Yes! Now!"  
Leia said: "Right now?"  
Luke said: "Yep! i'll stay here & watch the kids, until you guys get back."  
Leia said: "I'll tell him... only if you ((Luke)) promise me that i can come back & have **a cookie** , for supper." Then, she said: "For supper... not for desert, after supper! For supper!"  
Luke said: "Deal!"  
***After they ((Leia & Ben)) left for The Falcon, Padme said: "is Noooma gonna be ok?"  
Luke said: "Yea. Noooma's gonna be ok, Padme!"

***Back in The Falcon... this time, with Ben.***

Leia said: "Luke is one CRAZY old man!"  
Ben said: "Sooo... What's up?"  
Leia said: "My brother is CRAZY!"  
Ben said: "Yea... Heard you the first time, Mom."  
Leia said: "Well, the reason that we are out here, and the reason Luke is crazy is: i'm dying!"  
Ben said: "What!? Did i hear you right? did you say 'dying' as in... dead?"  
Leia said: "Yes. Yes, i did!"  
Ben said: "Who else knows about this:"  
Leia said: "Han & Luke... AND - - i just told Luke, when you where at the park, with the kids."  
Ben said: "Oh, sh&t! i'm sorry."  
Leia said: "CANCER!"  
Ben said: "What?"  
Leia said: "it's cancer!"  
Ben said: "What's cancer?"  
Leia said: "Me! i have cancer."  
Ben said: "Nooo!"

Padme said: "Noooma... Fish-Mix ((Fish Sticks)) are done & ready, for dinner. Come & eat!"  
Leia said: "Padme, go tell Pop-a Kooke that i'm staying out in the Falcon, for the night."  
Ben said: "Well, what about your Fish-Mix?"  
Leia said: "Benjamin! Stop talking like a 2-year-old. Talk like an adult... it's FISH STICKS, to you!"


	27. Chapter 27

***Luke had to come out to the falcon... because he was worried about his sister***  
***Leia was sitting, on the bed - - reading a little kid's book ((two of them, actually - - The Cat in the Hat - & \- Green Eggs & Ham - - both books by Dr. Seuss))***

Luke said: "Hey - - you ok?"  
***Leia looked up from her book & said: "Ben knows..."  
Luke said: "Yea, he told me."  
Leia said: "Did you forget something?"  
Luke said: "Forget? Forget what?"  
Leia said: "My dinner."  
Luke said: "What was on the menu?"  
Leia said: "A cookie... a cookie for telling Ben about the cancer."  
Luke said: "Forgot that... sorry, i'll be right back."  
Leia said: "Told you, you forgot my dinner!"

***He came back, three minutes later***  
Luke said: "Sorry, again! Here's your cookie!" ((it was better than a cookie - - it was a brownie))  
Leia said: "Thanx... but, i said a cookie."  
Luke said: "i think - - a brownie is better than a cookie!"  
Leia said: "i know what the problem is... you don't have any cookies!"  
Luke said: "Right! Sorry!" Then, he said: "Plus, Padme wanted to have brownies for after the Fish Sticks where done."  
Leia said: "i thought it would've been Anakin who asked for the brownies for desert!"  
Luke said: "Yea... same here. Anakin is the kid who likes BROWNIES."  
Leia said: "Likes them? He **loves** brownies!"  
Luke said: "Oh, yea."

-

-

-  
***They both went back into the house... and, by that time... Ben had Leia's mattress on the floor, he was on it, with both kids, one on each side of him.***

Leia said: " What is going on? Why is my mattress on the floor?"  
Luke said: "What is he watching?"  
Leia said: "Good question, Luke! Ben - - What are you watching?"  
Ben said: "i can explain..."  
Leia said: " **A Christmas Story**? it's not December... and, plus: **A Christmas Story** ((1983 movie)) is not a movie you should show your kids... who are both under three ((3)) years old."  
Ben said: "i watched this movie, back when i was under ten ((10)) years old!"  
Leia said: "i don't remember watching this movie with you... under the age of ten ((10))."  
Ben said: "Dad watched it with me."  
Leia said: "Maybe when you where about nine ((9)) years old!" Then, she said: "Not when you where three ((3)) years old, he didn't."

***Padme looked at Leia & said: "You missed the Fish-Mix."  
Leia said: "i know, i missed the Fish Sticks... Padme. i never eat FISH!"  
Padme said: "Why not?"  
Leia said: "i don't like FISH!"  
Padme said: "Why not?"  
Leia said: "Well, the last time i ate FISH, it didn't agree with me. i got sick."  
Anakin said: "Why?"

Leia said: "Put in a KID friendly movie... i'm going back to my ship!"  
Ben said: "What movie should i watch?"  
Leia said: "i don't care! Watch a DISNEY movie - - stick in The Little Mermaid, or something."  
Ben said: "OK - - **Little Mermaid** is a good movie! Do we even have **The Little Mermaid**?"  
Leia said: "It's in my box of movies... over there."  
Ben said: "Oh... Thanx, Mom!"


	28. Chapter 28

***Three ((3)) months later, the twin ((Anakin & Padme))'s third birthday weekend***  
***Leia had been staying out in HER Star Ship ((The Falcon)) for the past 3 months...***

Leia said ((to herself - - nobody else was in the star ship, at the time)): "What to do? REad my book, or, take a nap?" Then, she said: "Take a nap!"  
***Padme walked into the Falcon & said: "Noooma? You ok, in here, all by yourself?"  
Leia said: "Hey, Padme! Yea, i'm ok... how are you?"  
Padme said: "Are you coming to the party?"  
Leia said: "What party?"  
Padme said: "My birthday party."  
Leia said: "Nah - - better not."  
Padme said: "Why not?"  
Padme ((Mom)) said: "Go to your grandchild's birthday party!"  
Padme said: "Noooma?"  
Leia said: "Sorry, Kid. i was thinking about something, else."  
Padme said: "I'd do as Great-Noooma said - - i'd go to my grandchild's birthday party, if i was you."  
***Leia was shocked! She said: "You can see Great-Grandma Padme?"  
Padme said: "Yea. i see Great-Noooma, Padme."  
Padme ((Mom)) said: "Padme, what am i doing, right now?"  
Padme said: "Well... you're sitting on a chair, talking to me!"  
Leia said: "Wow! She can actually see you, Mom." Then, she said: "My granddaughter can see my mother... this is scary!"  
Padme ((Mom)) said: "We should go see if Anakin can see me, too!"  
Anakin ((Dad)) said: "i can see you, Padme!"  
Padme ((Mom)) said: "No... not you, Anakin. Leia's grandson, Little Anakin."  
Padme said: "Hi, Great-Pop-a A-Kin!"  
Anakin said: "Hi, Baby-Girl!" Then, he said: "What'd she call me?"  
Leia said: "A-Kin ... That is how she say's 'Anakin'..."  
Anakin ((Dad)) said: "Oh..."

***Back inside***

Luke said: "Leia!"  
Leia said: "Hi, Luke."  
Luke said: "How are you doing?"  
Leia whispered: "i'm dying!" Then, she said: "Don't ask!"  
Luke said: "Oh."  
Anakin ((Dad)) said: "Who's party is this, anyway?"  
Leia said: "The kids..."  
Padme ((Mom)) said: "Our children's grandchildren's birthday party... right, kids?"  
Luke said: "Yep! They are gonna be three ((3)) years old, in about 3 days."  
***Leia looked at her brother & said: "Three ((3)) days? i thought their birthday was today!"  
Luke said: "Three ((3)) day's!"  
Leia said: "Wow! Where have i been?"  
Luke said: "i could ask you the same question! - - Where have you been?"  
Leia said: "i think me & Han had this problem - - with me forgetting Ben's birthday, one year!"  
Ben said: "Yea... i remember - - it was my 7th birthday, that you forgot... Mom!"  
Leia said: "Shut up, Ben!"  
Anakin ((Dad)) said: "When is Ben's birthday?"  
Leia said: "Ben & Amelia where both born on March 3rd - - only 12 years apart."  
Padme ((Mom)) said: "And, how did you manage to do that? Have the kids, on the same day, only 12 years apart?"  
Leia said: "Mom! i did not do it! That is something you should ask their BIRTH MOTHERS!"  
Luke said: "Oh, crap! What was i gonna say?"  
Leia said: "i dunno, Luke! - - Mom, our grandchildren ((Anakin & Padme)) where born on March 6th."  
Padme ((Mom)) said: "So, the kids where born on March 3rd, and the grandkids where born on March 6th."  
Leia said: "Yea."  
***Luke looked at his sister... and he said: "Sis! You alright?"  
Leia said: "Yea... i'm alright, Luke... Why?"  
Luke said: "You're so pale!"  
Leia said: "i know. - - That is why nobody has been in the Falcon, for the past 3 months!"  
Padme ((Mom)) said: "if you really wanted to be ALONE - - for the past 3 months - - why didn't you just drive that thing away?"  
Leia said: "Mom - - Han forgot to teach me how to DRIVE the Falcon!"  
Anakin ((Dad)) said: "How can you get engaged, to someone - - and not know how to drive their vehicle?"  
Leia said: "DAD! Han forgot to TEACH me how to drive his star-ship."  
Luke said: "You could have figured it out, Leia! - - i know you... you're not stupid, in that area!"

***Three hours later***  
Leia said: "Well, i'm going back to my ship - - see ya, guys, later!  
Ben said: "See ya, Mom!"  
Luke said: "i'll walk you out, to the ship."

-

-

-  
***Back inside The Falcon***  
Luke said: "Do you think it's about time you told Ben that he is THE FATHER to Anakin & Padme...?"  
Leia said: "Let me tell him, that he is, indeed, the father."  
Luke said: "When are you gonna tell him?"  
Leia said: "in about a week! - - He's been super good, with those kid's... i think he will do good, in knowing that he fathered them."  
Luke said: "Does he know that Rey ((their mother)) is his sister?"  
Leia said: "Nope! Ben has no idea."  
Luke said: "WHAT!? Ben has no idea that he has a sibling?"  
Leia said: "At least, not a HALF-sibling..."  
Luke said: "Are you gonna tell him that he has a sibling?"  
Leia said: "Adopted ((or a real)) sibling?"  
Luke said: "i'd tell him, that he has a sibling - - on top of being the father of TWINS!"  
Leia said: "When?"  
Luke said: "i don't care when... i'd just tell him, on the same day... maybe."  
Leia said: "Break it to him, gentle-y?"  
Luke said: "Yea... Break it to him, gentle-y."  
Leia said: "Sometime, next week. i promise!"


	29. Chapter 29

***Two weeks later*** - - ***Luke came out to the falcon, to see his sister***

Luke said: "Hey, Sis!"  
Leia said: "Hey, Luke!"  
Luke said: "How are you? You OK?"  
Leia said: "Yea. i'm doing OK... How about you?"  
Luke said: "I'm OK." Are you sure you're OK?"  
Leia said: "Do you got any BACON, in the house?"  
Luke said: "No... Why do you want BACON?"  
Leia said: "To eat."  
Luke said: "BACON?"  
Leia said: "Yea... i want bacon... to eat!"  
Luke said: "No - - No bacon, in the house."  
Leia said: "Then, you will just have to go to the store, and get some!"  
Luke said: "Why me? Why not you? Why do i always have to go to the store?"  
Leia said: "Take the KIDS to the store, with you! Buy them cookies - - ooo... now, i wanna cookie!"  
Luke said: "You **ALWAYS** wanna cookie!  
Leia said: "Yea... i know."  
Luke said: "Why do you want the bacon?"  
Leia said: "I wanna BLT."  
Luke said: "AS in: For supper?"  
Leia said: "Yea. i'm hungry for a BLT."  
Luke said: "Ok... i'll grab the kids and go to the store, for some bacon."  
***He had to go to the store, for everything! He had nothing... no tomatoes, no nothing!***  
Leia said ((right before her brother left)): "i'll be right here, napping."  
Luke said: "You like naps... naps & cookies..."

-  
***Three hours later***  
***Luke comes back on the Falcon...***

Leia said: "Where have you been? i'm starving... to DEATH!"  
Luke said: "Sorry, Sis!  
***The kid's ((Anakin & Padme)) walked in***  
Anakin said: "Noooma?"  
Leia said: "Lucas! What are THEY doing in here?"  
Luke said: "They wanted to see you, again."  
Leia said: "OMG! i could kill you right now."  
Padme said: "No! No kill..."  
***Leia didn't say anything***  
Padme said: "Noooma?"  
Anakin said: "Noooma!?"  
Leia said: "What?"  
Padme said: "Talk to us... We're your friends! We'll talk to you, if you're bored."  
Leia said: "Luke!"  
Luke said: "Come on, kid's! Noooma needs a nap. - - Hey, Sis... BLT is on the table."  
Leia said: "Thanx, Luke! You're a gem."  
***As they where leaving, Leia said ((FORCE TALKING with Luke, again)): "Send Ben out here... i need to tell him that the kids ((Anakin & Padme)) are his children."  
Luke said: "OK, Sis... See ya, in a bit."


	30. Chapter 30

***Leia is reading a book, again*** - - ***Ben walks into the Falcon***

Ben said: "Hey, Mom."  
Leia said: "Hey, Kid!"  
Ben said: "MOM!" Then, he said: "i am no 'kid', as Dad ((Han)) used to call me."  
Leia said: "i need to tell you something - - something important!"  
Ben said: "That is why Uncle Luke sent me out here."  
Leia said: "Yea, um..." Then, she said: "You already know about the cancer..."  
Ben said: "Yea... the last time you had something BIG to tell me - - that was it!"  
Leia said: "i'm gonna say this once... you better have your EARS on!" Then, she said: "Anakin & Padme don't know their father..."  
Ben said: "They are sooo adorable! You & Uncle Luke are doing a good job, in raising them, for their parents!"  
Leia said: "Once - - once - - once!"  
Ben said: "Mom! You need to BREATHE! Just for a second..."  
Leia said: "if i wasn't BREATHING, i wouldn't be talking to you, Benjamin!"  
Ben said: "Mom! That is not the name you gave me, when you adopted me... my name is 'Ben'... plain & simple!"  
Leia said: "i know - - kind'a like Luke is not LUCAS, but i call him that, anyway."  
Ben said: "Yea! You call Uncle Luke ' **Lucas** ' almost all the time."  
Leia said: "Yea, i do." Then, she said: "Back to Anakin & Padme, before i forget what i had Luke send you out here, in the first place."  
Ben said: "OK."  
Leia said: "They don't know who their rightful father is." Then, she said: "Ben, YOU ARE THE FATHER!"  
Ben said: "What!?"  
Leia said: "Anakin & Padme - - they are your children."  
Ben said: "What?" Then, he said: "i have kids?"  
Leia said: "Yea... those BRATS ((Poor Luke! He's in the house, watching those kids)) are your children!"  
Ben said: "OMG! Mom! Why didn't you tell me, sooner?"  
Leia said: "We thought you where on the Dark Side... that's why we didn't tell you. We didn't want you to kill your kids."  
Ben said: "When did you figure it out - - that i was a Daddy?"  
Leia said: "The day the kids where born! That is when i knew, that you where the father."  
Ben said: "Wow!" Then, he said: "i got kid's!"

-

-

-  
***Ben went back into the house, to be with HIS CHILDREN*** - - ***AS soon as Ben walked into the house, Luke went back out to the Falcon, to be with his sister, Leia.***

Leia said: "i told him..."  
Luke said: "FINALLY!"  
***Leia then put her engagement ring back on her LEFT hand***  
Luke said: "i'm proud of you, for telling him, without me."  
Leia said: "Stay with me..."  
Luke said: "i'm not leaving, Sis!"  
Leia said: "i'm scared!"  
Luke said: "i am too."  
Leia said: "i hope i don't turn into a FORCE GHOST, right away."  
Luke said: "i'd be proud to be a FORCE GHOST... what's your problem?"  
Leia said: "Padme saw Mom & Dad's ghosts..."  
Luke said: "When?"  
Leia said: "Third birthday party week-end."  
Luke said: "Ooooh."

Leia said: "i need a nap."  
Luke said: "i bet!" Then, he said: "You take a nap... i'll read a book."  
Leia said: "You CAN read?"  
Luke said: "Yea... i can read!"


	31. Chapter 31

***Leia took a nap... 2 hours later, Luke goes into the house***

Ben said: "How is she doing?"  
Luke said: "She's asleep. Hopefully she - - " ((he forgot what he was saying, for the sake of little ears))  
Padme said: "How's Noooma?"  
Luke said: "She's napping... Padme."  
Anakin said: "What's the matter, with Noooma?"  
Luke said: "Noooma is sick... that is why she's staying out in her ship."  
Ben said: "HER ship?"  
Luke said: "She was practically married to the owner!"  
Ben said: "That makes it HER ship?"  
Luke said: "Han's dead... Yes, that makes it HER ship."  
Ben said: "i thought that ship would belong to me, after Dad ((Han)) died."  
Luke said: "You're gonna have to FIGHT for it, if you want it... fight over it with Leia!"

***Then, Luke felt un-easy about something. He said: "Be right back, guys! Something's not right."  
Padme said: "is it Noooma? Can we do something, for her?"  
Luke said: "Stay here, with Uncle Ben."  
Padme said: "i wanna go see Noooma, again."  
Luke said: "NOT right now, Kiddow. Maybe later.."  
***Luke went into the Falcon... and straight over to where Leia was napping.***  
Leia said: "Where have you been?"  
Luke said: "in the house. Had to go to the bathroom."  
Leia said: "Oooooh."  
Luke said: "You alright?"  
Leia said: "Yea... i could use another nap. But, other than that, i'm alright.."  
Luke said: "Take another nap." Then, he said: "i know you wanna."


	32. Chapter 32

***Leia was reading a book - - bookworm! - - Reading was her thing***  
***Luke & Ben walked into the falcon.***

Leia said: "Hi, guys."  
Luke said: "How did you know we where here?"  
Leia said: "Really?"  
Ben said: "Hi, Mom!"  
Leia said: "Hi, Son... how are the kids?"  
Ben said: "Kid's are OK - - How are you?"  
Leia said: "Really?" Then, she said: "I'm almost DEAD, and, you're asking me how i'm doing?" - - Then, she said: "Get real, Ben!"  
Ben said: "Sorry!"  
Luke said: "i'm glad i'm not in this conversation."  
Leia said: "Lucas! i can get you in this conversation!"  
Luke said: "No - - no thanx!"  
Leia said: "i thought so!"

Leia said: "if both of you are out here, where are the kids?"  
Ben said: "Kids are sleeping... in the house."  
Leia said: "Without a babysitter? Are you guys NUTS?"  
Luke said: "Yea, we're nuts... letting the 3-year-old's be in the house, alone... What are they gonna do? They can't harm themselves..."  
Leia said: "And - - the HOUSE blew up!"  
Luke said: "What?"  
Leia said: "Nothing, Lucas!"  
Luke said: "That's what i thought you said!"  
Ben said: "Mom! Why are you worried about the kids?"  
Leia said: "The kid's are 3 years old... anything can happen... that is why i worry about them."  
Ben said: "Oh..."

-

-

-  
***An hour later***

Leia said: "Somebody better go check on the kids..."  
Ben said: "Mom! The kids are FINE..."  
Leia said: "How do you know that, Benjamin?"  
Ben said: "if they weren't fine, we would know about it."  
***Then, he ((Ben)) pulled the **BABY MONITOR** out of his jacket pocket***  
Luke said: "Kids are fine... take a chill pill, Leia."  
Leia said: "Shut up, Luke!"  
Ben said: "i need a book to read!"  
Leia said: "Or, a movie to watch!?"  
Ben said: "Yea..."  
***Leia pointed to her box of DVDS***  
Leia said: "Take a DVD.. just, bring it back when you get done watching it..."  
Ben said: "Ok, Mom! Thanx!" Then, he said: "Come on, Uncle Luke! Let's go watch the movie... while the kids are still sleeping."  
Leia said: "Hey, Ben! What movie did you steal!?"  
Ben said: "Grumpy old Men..."  
Leia said: "You can KEEP that one... i like it, i just..."  
Ben said: "Thanx, Mom!"  
Leia said: "Welcome, son!"

-

-

-  
***After they ((Luke & Ben)) went inside the house***  
***Leia popped in Sleeping Beauty, to watch for herself!***

Padme ((Mom)) said: "What are you watching?"  
Leia said: "Sleeping Beauty..."  
Padme ((Mom)) said: "is it a good movie?"  
Leia said: "Why don't you watch it with me, and, find out yourself?"  
Padme ((Mom)) said: "i guess i can do that, with you... You are my little girl."  
Leia said: "it's fun doing stuff with your kids & grandkids."  
Padme ((Mom)) said: "Even if it's just watching movies & reading books?"  
Leia said: "Uh-huh." Then, she said: "Specially, on a LAZY DAY - - when you have the time to read books & watch movies with your children/grandchildren."  
Anakin ((Dad)) said: "What are my two ((2)) girls up to, today?"  
Leia said: "Watching Sleeping Beauty, with Mom."  
Anakin ((Dad)) said: "What's Sleeping Beauty, all about?"  
Leia said: "Why don't you sit down & watch it, with us... Pops!?"  
Anakin ((Dad)) said: "Ok... i can do that - - i mean, i don't have anything else to do, today..."  
Leia said: "You mean - - you don't have anybody to FORCE CHOKE, today?"  
Anakin ((Dad)) said: "Right... nobody to FORCE CHOKE, today!"  
***Anakin ((Dad)) & Padme ((Mom)) stayed until Sleeping Beauty was over... then, they had to leave***  
***After they ((Dad & Mom)) left, Leia took another nap***


	33. Chapter 33

***Leia FINALLY went back into the house, to see the Grandkids, again***  
***Ben was there ((home)), with his kids ... Luke was gone ((to the store))***

Leia said: "Hi, guys!"  
Anakin said: "Noooma!"  
Padme said: "Noooma's back!"  
Leia said: "i didn't go anywhere, Padme!"  
Ben said: "They've been wondering where you've been..."  
Leia said: "I've been out in the Star Ship."  
Ben said: "I know that, Mom!"  
Padme said: "So - - Where have you been?"  
Leia said: "i needed some SPACE!"  
Anakin said: "Are you coming back to stay the night?"  
Leia said: "No - - not over-night."  
Padme said: "Why not? Don't you love us, anymore?"  
Ben said: "Padme!"  
Padme said: "What?"  
Ben said: "You know, Noooma's been sick. She doesn't want you guys catching anything."  
***Leia rolled her eyes - - because, she knows... you can't catch CANCER***  
Leia said: "Where's Luke?"  
Padme said: "Store!"  
Ben said: "Luke went to the store... to buy what ((?)) i dunno."  
Leia said: "He went to the store, to get out of the house?"  
Ben said: "Yea."  
Leia said: "i would do the same thing... 'Specially with these rascals running around."

-

-

-  
***Three hours later - - Leia is back in the Falcon***  
***Luke walked in - - Leia was reading a book***

Luke said: "Hey!"  
Leia said: "Hey."  
Luke said: "How are you?"  
Leia said: "i'm still here... **IF** that is a good thing."  
Luke said: "Yea - - that is a good thing!"  
Leia said: "How are you doing... in that house... with those rascals?"  
Luke said: "i'm alright."  
Leia said: "Hey... can i shoot myself - - in the foot - - and stay home tomorrow?"  
Luke said: "No way in HELL."  
Leia said: "in the foot!?"  
Luke said: "NO!"  
Leia said: "Really? i can't even shoot myself in the foot?"  
Luke said: "Nope."  
Leia said: "Well, you're no fun!"  
Luke said: "I know."  
***Leia was TIRED, and Luke saw that - - so he said: "Night, Kid!"  
Leia said: "What?"  
Luke said: "i can see - - you need a nap."  
Leia said: "Stay with me!"  
Luke said: "What?"  
Leia said: "Stay with me... til i fall asleep!"  
Luke said: "OK..."


	34. Chapter 34

***Anakin ((Dad)) & Padme ((Mom)) came into the Falcon, to visit with their daughter***  
***Leia was on the computer - - trying to figure something out***

Anakin ((Dad)) said: "Hey, Princess!"  
Leia said: "Hi, Dad."  
Padme said: "Uh, Anakin!"  
Anakin ((Dad)) said: "What...?"  
Padme ((Mom)) said: "You haven't said anything to me, for about an hour."  
Anakin ((Dad)) said: "Oh."  
Leia said: "DAD! Go talk to Mom."  
Anakin ((Dad)) said: "What about you?"  
Leia said: "i'm alright... go! Go talk to Mom."

-

-

-  
Anakin ((Dad)) said: "Well, what do we talk about?"  
Leia said: "Anything!"  
Anakin ((Dad)) said: "Oh... OK."

-

-

-  
***An hour later, Leia was napping... when her parents got done talking, to each other***  
Padme ((Mom)) said: We should go see how Luke is doing."  
Anakin ((Dad)) said: "Yea... my Princess is sleeping."  
Padme ((Mom)) said: "Let's go... find Luke."

Anakin ((Dad)) said: "Maybe they are at the park."  
Padme ((Mom)) said: "Park? What park?"  
Anakin said: "That park, across the street."  
Padme ((Mom)) said: "Ahhh... maybe!"  
***Kid's are running around, playing TAG***  
Padme said: "A-Kin! Get over here."  
Anakin said: "NO! if i come over there, you will tag me & i will be it."  
Padme said: "Yea! That is why i want you to come over here."  
Anakin said: "SORRY! No can do."  
***Anakin ((Dad)) & Padme ((Mom)) looked at each other, as if remembering something***  
Anakin ((Dad)) said: "Sound's like us, back when we where dating!"  
Padme ((Mom)) said: "Yea, it does sound like us. Back on Naboo."

Ben said: "Hey, kid's - - time to go back home!"  
Padme said: "Awe, Uncle Ben! That's not fair."  
Ben said: "i saw you guys yawning... Nap time, when we get in the house."  
Anakin said: Awe, darn!"  
Padme said ((yawning)): Nap time, A-Kin!"  
Ben said: "Yea - - let's go find a movie, to watch... to get you kids to take a nap."  
Padme said: "FROZEN!"  
Ben said: "What?"  
Anakin said: "Padme likes to watch a movie called FROZEN..."


End file.
